Mission Embryo!
by JL-NaruSasu-JL
Summary: Naruto and the rest of team 7 go on a mission to another dimension trough some kind of portal. They have to find out information about Easter, the guardians and most important, get close to Ikuto. He works for Easter so if they become friends they can get easy info. But what happens when Ikuto and Naruto become more than just friendly? And what are these weird eggs? warnings inside
1. Another Dimension?

_Hello, everyone reading this story. This is one of my first stories so please don't be too hard on me though if you tell me what I do wrong I can try to correct and make the story better._

_**Warnings – **__Yaoi(maybe a lemon.. Should I?), Sakura-Bashing, maybe some Language, Smart/Strong!Naru._

_**Summary -**__ Naruto and team 7 go on a mission to another dimension trough some kind of portal, they have to find out information about Easter, the guardians and most important, get close to Ikuto he works for Easter and so if they become friends they can get easy info. But what happens when Ikuto and Naruto become a little more than just friendly? And what are those eggs?_

_English is not my mother language. –It's Dutch. Ehehe._

_Well let's get on with it ne?_

_**Chapter One : Another Dimension?**_

**Naru-POV**

I was just finished packing for my new mission with team 7.

I have yet to tell my friends that I am actually ANBU captain and leading this mission. Che, they probably wouldn't believe me anyway, they just see me as some sort of happy idiot.

BUT this mission is going to be so awesome, we're going through some weird portal to go to a different dimension Japan. It sounded really cool when Tsunade Baa-Chan told me, and when I read the mission scroll it looked even better! And yes I do read, I'm not an idiot no matter how much everyone thinks I am.

I put on one of those hideous orange things.. Awful but it's the only thing I can get without the price becoming so high that nobody could pay it.

I grabbed some ramen and looked at it with an expression pretty close to disgust. I don't really like ramen at all either, it's just that ramen is cheap and the other shops overprice me and the Ichiraku's are nice and at least they don't overprice me.

**Sakura-POV** (aka Bitch)

Tsunade-Sama wanted us to go to her office.. Maybe a mission? I hope it's a mission we haven't had one for awhile.

'**And We Can Spend More Time With Sasuke-Kun SHANNARO!'** Inner Sakura yelled. I sighed dreamily thinking about how Sasuke-Kun will confess his love for me on the mission and admitting he was just shy. (AN~Yeah right..)

I hope it's a long mission, me together with Sasuke-Kun.

'**ACK, But Naruto-Baka Will Be There Too'** I faltered slightly, of course Naruto-Baka would be there too…

I was hoping of a mission alone with Sasuke-Kun, but I can still try to get him alone. **'Alright ! We Just Have To Keep Naruto-Baka Away CHA!'** I nodded my head agreeing with my Inner Me.

It doesn't matter I have to go now, to Tsunade-Sama's office!

When I arrived at Tsunade's office Sasuke was already there. He turned his head and looked at me, I blushed a deep shade of red. He looked away with a slight twitch in his eyes… Did I do something wrong?

He stared out the window, I tried to see what he was looking at but I didn't see anything. Sasuke-Kun was probably just looking at the birds in the trees or something, he does it often lately…. Maybe I should just ask him?

I'll do it.

**Sasuke-POV**

"A-ano..Sasuke-Kun?"

Hn. Probably trying to look cute, she can't even take a hint. That idiot. I looked her way to show that I was listening to her. She had a blush on her face, it wasn't cute at all. Probably going to ask me out again.

"What are you looking at?" Wait… What?

"Hn." Not like I'm going to tell her I was watching Naruto sit in the tree. Kakashi was probably there too, I found out recently that they always wait and watch us till a time they think fits their character, even though Kakashi probably just reads his _precious Icha Icha_.

Mmh I wonder what this mission is anyways. I hope it's not another boring D-mission we've had enough of them already, stupid D-missions.

"Where are they?" .. Tsunade. I don't really like her, too.. how do I say it, ugh I don't know she's bad-tempered and she has a powerful punch.

"BAA-CHAN I'm hereee!" Yes we heard…"Don't call me Baa-Chan you Gaki."

"Dobe." And scream in three… two.. one

"TEME WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said dobe. You're late usuratonkachi." I can almost hear him screaming in his head : TEME! Hn, cute.

**Naru-POV**

'Kami what an ass, ha not that I care'

"Naruto, why are you so late?" Ah baa-chan you know why but I guess we should just play along, ne?

"Well.. you see..uhmm I overslept…It won't happen again TTEBAYO!" Yeah right I'll just show up late again next time.

*creaakk* Anddd there is Kakashi-Sensei welcome welcome.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI" screamed that banshee, kami what a loud voice I just pretended I said that too.

"I was just helping out a little dolphin with a small problem" Ah poor Iruka-Sensei.

"Well now that everyone is finally here" she glanced at Kakashi and me. "Let me explain this mission and then off you go. Firstly Naruto is leading this mission-" "WHAT WHY !?" Screeched Sakura.

"SAKURA Quiet. If Naruto wants to tell you he will. Okay then , for this mission you will be going to another dimension they will still speak Japanese because we will send you to another universe Japan. Thi-"

"Another dimension? What do you mean Tsunade-Sama." And Sakura did, yet again, interrupt her.

"Just as I said Sakura, you will be send to another dimension. Now where was I… Oh yeah, this mission is an A maybe S-rank mission. You will be going there and find out as much as you can from there also you guys are going to attend high school there-"

"AH Baaa-chan! School? I mean come on!" Eh I don't really mind going to school… it sounds kinda fun making new friends and if you just take out the school stuff it could be amazing.

"*cough* Before Naruto so rudely interrupted me. You three are going to school as the new transfer students so you'll probably be in the same class. Kakashi you will be going to school as the new gym teacher."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama." We all said.

"Oh one more thing there is this thing called an Embryo it is said to grant wishes, you will be 'observing' the people that want to catch it, whatever it is, they are called the Guardians the other is an organization called Easter. You three" She pointed at Sasuke, me and that other person. "Will try to become friends with them, make them like you."

It sounded pretty fun until once again Sakura's voice screeched out "But What If They Are Ugly, Like NARUTO-BAKA!? Don't you think so too Sasukee~Kunn" She pressed her arms together trying to make her non-existent boobs look bigger, which failed. I almost laughed at her but held in at last. And for the record I'm not soooo ugly I know I'm not perfect but at least I'm not too bad. And She should just look at herself with her too big forehead and obnoxiously pink hair.. ugh.

"SAKURA" she cowered a bit "Quiet please… We will start the mission tomorrow you are to be here at eight AM exactly. The mission duration is probably a year, or something like that maybe longer maybe shorter."

"How will we get there?" Sasuke..

The first time I actually heard he said anything except for insulting me.

"You will come to my office like I said and me and some ANBU will open the portal for you to go through. Anymore questions?... No? Alright then Shoo off you go."

Kakashi-Sensei was gone first, probably back to Iruka. "Hehehe." I snickered quietly. "What are you laughing at.. usuratonkachi." Stupid. "Nothing that matters to you TEME!" And I turned around. Sakura in 3…

**Sakura-POV**

HOW DARE THAT IDIOT, TO MY SASUKE-KUN NO LESS!

"NARUTO-BAKA DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT" I smashed him into the ground. I smiled in satisfaction. I glanced up at Sasuke-Kun hoping he would laugh and grab my hand and then kiss me, but he just stared at Naruto-Baka. The Baka looked like he was going to cry.

"B-but Sakura-Chan.." I glared at him and he looked away.

Hmph if you want me to like you just don't be such an idiot.

"**CAN YOU BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT TO OUR SASU-KUN CHA!" **My Inner Sakura yelled, I quietly agreed her with a small nod of my pretty(big) head. I looked up again to see Sasuke-Kun help that Baka, Naruto, up.

**Sasuke-POV**

Why the hell does that banshee always hit Naru. He's too cute to get hit by her ugly hands.(AN~ Yeah Suke!)

He looked like he was about to cry, his perfect pink lips trembled a bit. I got angry at Sakura, how dare she make him cry! Or almost but that didn't matter.

"B-but..Sakura-Cha-" Sakura glared at him and he shut up.

I walked over to him and stuck out my hand for him to grab and come up. He grabbed my hand and he stood up.

"Thanks S'uke." And he smiled at me. Did he call me S'uke? Cute. And kami-sama his hands are much softer than what I expected.

Aah I almost get hard thinking about what he can do with those hands of his and ohh his lips are probably even better. I suddenly remembered when we were in the Academy and he accidentally kissed me, and I actually enjoyed it his lips were so soft against mine and later when I licked my lips I found out he tasted good to! Ahh good times.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes watching me I turned around to find out Sakura staring at me with lust in her eyes and her anger was focused on Naruto. I glared at her, she blushed and looked away. Like, what? If someone glares at you, you don't blush. Hn.

Whatever I'll just go home now. I started to walk to the door

"Sasuke~Kun! Do you want to go out for lunch?" I walked out. I could still hear Naruto say "I'll go with you Sakura-Chaaann!"

Just keep walking, keep walking Sasuke.

_Time Skip – Next day 8:20 AM_

**Naruto-POV**

Ahhh finally the day is here. I have been walking around the Hokage Tower for some time now.

I saw Kakashi going there this is an important mission so he isn't tooo late, but still late.

I decided to walk in before Kakashi otherwise it will look weird. He saw me.

"Hello Naruto, great day isn't it?" He smiled trough his mask. I smiled.

"Yeah you know. Had fun with Iruka-Sensei back there?" I wiggled my eyebrows. He blushed.. or so I think.

I walked into Baa-Chan's office and, of course, Sasuke and Sakura 'Chan' were already there with Sakura flirting with Sasuke. And believe me when I say this but she just can't flirt it's almost funny seeing her trying to seduce Sasuke.

"HELLO BAA-CHAN" I screamed of course.

Five minutes later Kakashi came in her office.

"Well now that everyone is here.. Again. We'll Start, SHIZUNE!" Shizune came running in with Tonton in her arms. "Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Baa-Chan looked at her. "Get the ANBU that were going to help with the portal." Yes Tsuna- "Yes Tsunade-Sama" Ooh I told ya.

She walked out to get the ANBU needed. We just stood there and waited… and waited and then the ANBU came in.

"Tsunade-Sama they are here." One of the ANBU wore an Eagle-like mask and the other a Cat.

"Alright let's do this" Tsunade walked to the middle of the room in between the two ANBU they started doing handseals really fast while Tsunade threw some kind of powder on the ground. "Traveling Jutsu: Dimension Portal!" she along with the two ANBU said/screamed.

A huge white flash. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes a blue almost white portal stood in front of me. It turned and was spinning in all directions, I was seriously getting dizzy here.

The portal wasn't really big so we really had to squeeze through it. When I opened my eyes.. again I looked around. It was .. quite awful but at the same time really cool… There was no forest AT ALL! Whaatt how can you like not have a forest!? Did they destroy them all or something.. That's kind off cruel, did they ever do anything to you? Atleast there were some trees. But what was really cool was that the buildings were like, totally the biggest buildings I've ever seen even better than in Ame.

_Yes Sasuke has a crush on Naruto, I think it's cute. I don't think I can see Sasuke with anyone other than Naruto, even though he won't get him in this story. Hehehe._

_Some things- Ame= the rain village._

_Shannaro is something Sakura says sometimes it's meaning is mostly: HELL YEAH!_

_Dattebayo/Ttebayo is something Naruto says really much, but he won't use it as much here. Meaning: Believe It! (I think…)_

_Kekkei-Genkei or Bloodline limit. I think they are cool and Naruto will have one._

_Onegai-Please_

_Arigatou-Thank you_

_Hai-Yes_

_Ie-No_

_Aishiteru- I love you_

_If I ever use any other Japanese words I will list them._

_**Should Naruto have his mother's Chakra Chain bloodline or something else, like Dei's hands or Zetsu's black/white halfs. (not that that is a Kekkei Genkai.) If you have any ideas? **_

_**Also should the boys at Seiyo Academy fight for Naruto or should it just be NaruXIkuto love at first sight?**_

_**Please if you know any side pairings tell them to!**_

_R&R_

_Ja ne! -JL_


	2. School

_Ah, hello again! :) I hope that if you read this story you'll enjoy it!_

_**Should Naruto be seme(top) or uke(bottom)?**_

_Also if you still know any bloodlines/pairings?_

_Or which story I should start after this? It can be a char from a book/movie/anime/manga/cartoon w/e but it has to be yaoi with Naruto! :3 _

_Also I will keep all the original chair's like this, and they will all be the same age which is 15 since I don't want them to be like you know, young. :_

_King – Tadase Hotori_

_Queen – Nadeshiko(Nagihiko) Fujisaki_

_Jack – Kukai Soma_

_Ace – Yaya Yuiki_

_Joker – Amu Hinamori_

_But Ikuto will be the same age so he will be a …. Knight! Yay, Utau too, sooo._

_Male Knight – Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_Female Knight – Utau Hoshina_

_Alsoo Who should Naruto 'replace'? Personally I don't really like Amu so there will also be Amu bashing._

_Let's get on with it then!_

_**Chapter Two : Seiyo Academy.**_

**Norm-POV (The guardians.)**

The guardians just came out of a meeting from the Royal Garden, they decided to send Amu to destroy the active X-eggs so it won't look suspicious if they all aren't in their class, but seriously Amu was really annoying them out there.

They came into the math classroom and all the girls swooned with hearts in their eyes, pretty stupid actually.

Ikuto sat himself near the window while the rest sat down to, normally Amu would go sit next to either Tadase or Ikuto but she wasn't here now, luckily.

Mr. Nikaidou came into the class with a stack of paperwork, of course, after a few steps he fell flat on his face and he had to pick everything up while the class laughed at him.

"Hehe. Alright class, I have something to tell you! Three new students are joining us today, please be nice to them." Everyone nodded their heads showing they understood. "Okay! You three can come in now." And in walked…

**Ikuto-POV**

I wasn't really listening to what the teacher was saying but then I heard the door open again. "Introduce yourself, please?" Nikaidou said.

"Hello! I am Sakura Haruno! I like the color pink and shopping!" _And being annoying, man with a voice like that. _I looked up, and saw a person with hair as pink as Hinamoru's and soooo many pink clothing. Does she only wear PINK!? Next to her stood a raven haired guy with black eyes and black clothes, COUGHemoCOUGH, he was staring at someone else and I looked at the last person to come in.

He was pretty, he was cute, kinda sexy too, with golden blond hair and pretty cerulean eyes he wore a black shirt with an orange swirl on it and jeans.

"-iha, and that is all you need to know." Okay, he was kind of an ass. I saw some girls drooling at him but most of the boys were drooling at the other boy.

"Ah, oh, it's my turn? Gomen, gomen" he said with a goofy grin. "Well.. Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki umm.. I like ramen! Yes, and I also like music!" Ah, a possible friend, sharing a like for music, maybe even the same taste. Hmm maybe he plays an instrument?

"Good, good, does anyone want to show Naruto-kun around here?" I'm interested. I raised my hand quickly. "Ah Ikuto-kun, you can show Naruto around after class, Naruto-kun go sit next to Ikuto." I raised my hand so he could find me.

He stared at me with electric blue eyes and walked over to me slowly he sat down on the chair on the right side of mine. He smiled at me.

"Hello! You're name is Ikuto right. I hope we become friends!" he said while he stuck his hand outwards, I shook his hand. "Hello, Naruto nice to meet you too." I smirked at him, he blushed, cute.

I didn't really listen to the other stuff anymore but apparently Sasuke wil be shown around by Nadeshiko and Sakura by Amy because she stormed in the classroom and no one volunteered.

The rest of the lesson goes by quickly.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg!_

And there is the bell. "C'mon Naruto. I'll show you around. Give me your schedule first." I said when we were outside the classroom. He fumbled around with his bag until he pulled out a piece of paper. _Naruto Uzumaki, Class C, ah, Schedule.. Alright._

_1__st__ period- Math, _

_2__nd __& 3 period – Gym , .. Alright then I have that class too. New gym teacher, huh?_

"Well, we have gym now so, shall I take you there?" I asked him, our last teach was always really strict with time so I wonder if this one is too… "Ahh. No you can show me around the school first! I know the teacher and he probably won't show up for some time." Alright then.. I'll just show him around and we'll be back in time… I hope.

I grabbed his wrist and took him with me, this is definitely an interesting day.

**Naru-POV (gym class)**

We came back with enough time, this Ikuto-person is really nice! He could be a friend. Yeah, that would be nice!

I looked around and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already here. I waved Sasuke over, he is my friend after all you know. Sasuke sat down next to me, and of course, Sakura latched onto his arm not even five seconds later.

He looked at me with an irritated face, I snorted he glared at me. Well excuuuse me princess it's just really funny okay!

Five minutes later Kakashi came in. He coughed for attention. "Do I have everyone's attention? Okay. I am Kakashi Hatake, I will be teaching you in marterial arts. But first, I need to see how fit you guys are! So run as many laps as you can and count them."

Everyone sprinted of wanting to be the fastest person while Sasuke and me started out in a light jog against each other. "Ha, bet I can run faster than you teme!" Hehe I know I can. "Che, only in your dreams, dobe!" How does he even have the nerve to talk to me like that!

"Wanna bet on it TEME!" I screamed out, speeding up. He sped up too and we raced against each other.

Eventually everyone sat back on the benches while Sasuke and me ran against each other in top speed, everyone gaped, probably not normal being so fast around here. I stepped up a notch and ran even faster.

"Next lap is the last!" .. "Why, are you getting tired dobe." He was taunting me! The bastard. "NO! It's almost time teme!" I told him, he huffed and started running faster for the last lap.

We ran, and ran, Almost Theereee! I used my last energy for a sprint.. and came in first! Yeah. "Ha, take, haah, that Sasuke!" I puffed out. "Whatever, hah, usuratonkachi." Tss. He's just mad I'm faster than him. Sore loser.

"Everyone's done? Yeah. Alright, firstly I'm pretty disappointed. Most of you could only make six laps at most some eight or nine but still. And Sakura" She flinched a bit, did she do badly? Well not my problem. "I'm disappointed in you. I know you still ran eleven laps and more than the most, but I expected more of you." Kakashi finished.

_Riiingg! _

"Alright that's the bell so everyone, go away." He made a grab for his Icha Icha book but before he could open it he felt it being snatched away.

"Nooo, Narutoooo! Give me my book!" He pleaded at me. I snickered, while the rest of the class sweatdropped at the whiny tone of the teacher.

"Now, now Kakashi-_sensei_ you shouldn't read this kind of stuff at school grounds." Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I told him, before I opened the book and decided to see what Kakashi liked about it so much. I read the page, and saw two guys, so what? I flipped it to the next page and what I saw made me blush redder than a tomato. I saw a very, very detailed picture of two guys making out, with one moaning the others name.

"Oh my..GOD KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at him, before I threw his book at him, which hit him in the face. "Well, well little Naru-Chan, have I hurt your innocent eyes? Or are you just embarrassed at seeing two guys going at it?" He said to me with a straight face. Everyone looked surprised, while I just blushed.

"NO, it's just..I..ah..just..Nevermind." I managed out. Kakashi looked at the surprised class.

"Well what did I say? Out." Everyone quickly walked to the locker room. I was just putting on the jacket of my uniform when Ikuto walked up to me.

"Wanna sit with me and my friends with lunch?" Sounds like fun. "Yeah, sure!" I beamed at him. I could see a little bit of pink dust his cheeks. Did he just blush? Haha.

I finished with buttoning my jacket and grabbed my bag. "S'uke, you coming too?" He looked up at me before nodding and grabbing his bag.

The three of us walked next to each other with me in the middle. "So where do you guys usually sit?" I was a curious person, okay!? "Outside." What? "Outside?" I asked. "Yeah, it's not too loud there and I like my peace." Alright, I nodded letting him show I understood. Sasuke probably felt the same about it anyway, with all his fangirls ya know?

When we came there I saw a group of people, some I already met In class, others not yet.

When suddenly one of them came behind me.. and pinched my ass? I blushed "Hey cutie, what's your name? I'm Kukai!" He grinned at me. I hit him in the face. "DidyoujustseriouslygrabmyASS!" I let out in one breath. He pouted at it. "Yeah.. But we're cool right?" Hm. Sure whatever he doesn't seem like a threat. "Sure!" I told him, before sitting down next to Sasuke.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU PINK FREAK!" I heard someone say. It sounded like Sakura. "Oh you stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath, but I have a feeling the teme stil heard me. "YOU'VE ALSO GOT PINK HAIR YOU IDIOT!" Another scream..

It was probably that A.. A-.. "Ah.. That's Amu." I heard the blond girl mutter. That was it! Amu. Yeah. They came into the lunch place and we decided to keep them apart.

Sakura latched onto Sasuke while Amu latched onto some poor blond guy. "Ah.. I don't think we've all met yet!" I said to everyone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is-" I yanked Sasuke of the ground, immediately taking Sakura with him. "-Sasuke Uchiha, and that's Sakura Haruno." I told them. "I could've introduced myself Naruto-Baka!" She screamed at me. Well she didn't do it so! I stuck my tongue out at her.

Ikuto stood up as well, while Sakura and Amu both watched him with kinda scary, sparkly eyes. "Well you know me. If you didn't I'm Ikuto." He pointed at everyone while calling their name.

"Tadase Hotori." The poor blond from a moment ago, he had light brown eyes. "Uhn.. Hi." Pretty shy too, huh?

"Utau Hoshina." he pointed at a female person with long light blond hair in two ponytails with a light purplish eye color. "Hey."

"Nadeshiko Fuujisaki." He was dressed in a female uniform, with long purple hair and hazel eyes, but he was a male.."Hello." He was polite. But why would he dress like that? He would ask later. When they're alone.

"Kukai Souma." "Yo!" It was the brunette from before. He has pierced ears, I just noticed, and eyes a pretty green.

"Amu Hinamori" It was the pink obsessed girl, just like Sakura indeed, she had short hair with a little side tail, she tried to look cool, which has failed. In his opinion. And she had brown eyes. She nodded at them.

"And lastly Yaya Yuiki" "HI!" She grinned at them. He grinned back. She had a light brown hair color done in two pigtails with big red ribbons and dark brown eyes. They all wore some kind of cape over their uniforms, but I have no idea what it is.

"Ikuto-Nyaa~ Yoru is hungry, nyaa~." What.. was that? He looked over at something floating in the air. It looked kinda like a neko. You know? These half-cat half-human things? "Ah? Who's that Nyaa~." Yoru.. I think said.

"Ah…uh..Hello?" He floated over to me and reached for my fingers.. He wanted me to scratch him or something? So that's what I did. I scratched just behind his ears, I heard cats like that so. Why not? It works with Tora too... That devil cat.

Yoru purred while I scratched him. Eventually he would just sit in my other hand while I scratched him. That was when I noticed something. Firstly, everyone was looking at me. O.. Did I do something wrong? Sakura just stared at me as if I'm crazy, Sasuke looks at me really confused. And the rest of them was looking.. Shocked? "You.. can see him?"

_Oohhhh. Cliffy.. Or not? Nyaha_

_I really think Yoru is a cutie!_

_FYI (For your information) Sakura will have no eggs at all so she can't see them either. Sasuke will have one egg._

_**How many eggs should Naruto get?**_

_**Should Ikuto get a second egg?**_

_Should Naruto get the Embryo? You know the Embryo grants wishes and it's Naruto's wish to help people._

_Vote in my poll!_

_R&R!_

_And that was it!_

_Bye Bye! -JL_


	3. Charas?

_Hehe, welcome back everyone! _

_Oh, Naruto is going to be really reaaally good at drawing. How else can he draw good seals?_

_-SPOILER- If you don't know who Naruto's dad is, it's in this chap._

_Well I don't really have much to say. Still for the pairings, bloodlines and everything. If you know one, tellll me!_

_Monkeygirl123 – Haha, thank you! I will definitely finish this story, I've seen so many stories not finished while I liked them sooo much! I think I will make him uke, I normally read stories with him as uke but maybe people didn't want him to be? Hehe._

_Now then, Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Three – Charas.**_

**Naru-POV**

What? I'm not blind, what do you think I am? Now I was the one who looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not blind y'know. Ne~ Aren't you a cutie." Now I had actually looked at him for a sec he was indeed pretty cute.

He had really cute cat ears a tail and paws! Golden eyes and dark blue hair. He wore a little sleeveless black shirt with a silver cross necklace, also he wore black shorts with a silver chain. It was just to cute~

He just purred while rubbing his head in my hand. "Then come with me for a sec." Ikuto said to me. "Alright. Sheesh!" I followed him to a corner of the school.

"So where is yours then?" … Mine? What the hell is he talking about! "Mine?" "Yeah! Your Chara, or hasn't it hatched yet?" He asked me. "What are you talking about!?" Whatthehellisgoingooonnnn!

"You don't know anything?" I shook my head. "Then.. I'll tell you, since you can see him. And he seems to quite like you. By the way his name is Yoru." Ikuto chuckled at the sight of Yoru purring and trying to get in a comfortable position on my hand.

"So.. umm. It's best not to tell you here. Come with me after school okay? I'll tell you everything you want to know." I smiled at him. I have no idea what's going on.

"Alright!" But this was Ikuto! I have to follow him so this is a perfect chance! We got back to the others. And finally we all started eating. Luckily I got some real food, instead of ramen! I almost drool just thinking of it. I grabbed my self-made bento and opened it, showing the most delicious food. I got my chopsticks and quickly ate it. Some raised an eyebrow at my fast eating, but it's almost time you know?. "What? No ramen dobe?" Bleegh.. Ramen, I honestly think it's gross but I had to eat much, to keep up my appearance as an idiot! "No. I decided to make my own food, teme." He seriously looked shocked at the fact I can cook, how else would I survive when I live alone?

_Riiiiiiiiinggg!_

Ah lunch is over! "Let's go!" I told Sasuke. "Do you even know where to go, dobe." ..Uhmm. "Heh, No." ..Hmm I grabbed my schedule. "Does anyone else have English right now?" Nadeshiko raised his hand. "Great! Can you show us where to go?" He nodded. Good, now I also have the perfect chance to ask him why he dresses like that.

Since Sakura didn't have this period with us, the three of us started walking towards the classroom. When we arrived Sasuke and I had to introduce ourselves yet again, now that I think about it Kakashi totally forgot about it, probably since he knows us but still.. I sat down next to Sasuke and the lesson began.

It was boring, like seriously B-O-R-I-N-G! Why is this even a class!? Gahh! I'll just go talk to Kurama or something.

I slowly dropped my head on the table, trying to not make any noise, it worked. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mindscape.

I woke up in a sewer with water coming up to my ankles. I looked at the cage waiting for Kurama to show up.. He didn't. "Oi! Kurama! Where are you?" .. No answer. Kuso.

I kicked at the water, this was frustrating. I walked to the cage and slipped in. "Kurama!" God where the hell can such a big ass fox hide in a cage like this. It was only till I finished walking through the whole cage that I saw Kurama wasn't there.. at all.

Oh god. Oh god! Where is he? What happened. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I couldn't feel his presence at all… Just where are you Kurama?.. I decided to leave my mindscape seeing as I was kinda panicking and Kurama wasn't here anyway.

I opened my eyes again. Just in time, since the bell had just rang. This is the moment to do this Naruto! Yes. I was going to ask Nadeshiko to walk me to my next class, but then I'll corner him and make him answer my questions! Yes, I admit it, I'm evil. Mwuhaha. And since Sasuke had another class than me after this it was perfect!

I walked up to Nadeshiko. "Hey, do you have art now too?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Ah, yes I have! Would you like me to walk there with you Naruto-San?" Ah, it was going perfect! "Yes! Thank you." I grinned at him.

We walked out of the classroom together and in the direction of the other class. I saw a boys bathroom sign on my left side. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. He looked embarrassed. Why? "W-what are you doing, Naruto-San?" "Call me Naruto, and I have some questions for you." Yes, yes some questions indeed. "What sort of questions?"

"Well firstly, I want to know why you are dressed like that." He looked at me confused. "What is wrong with the way I dress." Well what about the fact that you're a BOY!

"You're wearing the girls uniform, why?" Nadeshiko narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you know about that?" Psh. I can tell it from your energy idiot. "Anyone with a brain can tell you're a boy, firstly your face is a bit more angular, and you have a boy's body." He looked shocked. Can nobody tell he's a boy or something?

"Are you saying my chest is flat?" He looked embarrassed and offended. He's a boy won't matter much if I touched it right? I pressed my hand on where a girl her breast would be, but I could only feel a flat surface with slight muscles. "Yes pretty much." Nadeshiko blushed. Well I would too if someone you met a few hours ago pressed his hand against your chest, but still he _is _a _boy_.

"Did you just seriously do that?" His aura suddenly became really dark, but I wasn't scared, it was nothing compared to Kurama's "Yes I did, and you're definitely. Not. A. Girl." ..He looked kinda scared now. "You won't tell anyone right, Naruto?" Does no one seriously know!?

"If you don't want me to Nadeshiko, I won't tell." He looked at me. That was his name right? "Ah, my name is actually Nagihiko, but don't tell anyone that, okay?" He winked at me.

"Alright, well let's get to class, ne?" He nodded. We walked out of the bathroom ,with him hiding behind me so no one would see, and to our next class.

We entered the classroom and everyone was pretty much already seated there. "Class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself." Again I mentally added.

"Hai sensei! Eto.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm fifteen and I like the colors purple and orange!" I grinned. I didn't actually like orange but if Sakura or Sasuke overheard some of the whispering about the new student… But purple _is _definitely the BEST color EVER!

I looked around the class. Who did I know? Hmm. The blond kid.. Tadase? And Nagihiko, and Kukai! Yes that pervert that groped my ass! But it was the only free seat. Apart from next to that Amu kid but I didn't want to sit there.

"Yo!" Was how he greeted me. I sat down in the seat and looked at him. "Hey." I said. "So, what is art exactly?" Yeah I don't know, so what? "Well.. Uhm. It's just drawing and being creative." Alright then.

The teacher began. "Since everyone is here let's get started, I want you to make a painting or drawing of the person, animal, feeling or thing that lies deep inside of your mind. If you can't think of something just concentrate on your memories, and see what you think of most."

I already know what I could draw. Right, Kurama? …. Ow yeah. He isn't here. I turned to Kukai.

"So what are you going to draw?" "I'm gonna draw the person I am or want to be! What about you?" Well I'm going to draw a big ass fox okay?

"I'm going to draw.. A fox." Smooth. "Fox?" Are you deaf? "Yes a fox, ttebayo!"

I got a paper handed to me. I grabbed my bag and got my pencil case. Firstly I want it to really, really look like a realistic Kurama. So I'll just have to imagine him in front of me! I imagined the Kyuubi in his cage in front of me, in the sewer or in Konoha, under the genjutsu, destroying it.

I decided to add myself in it too since it would make the size of Kurama known. But when I tried to imagine myself in the drawing, I could only see me in a hokage cape like my dad, Minato, so I decided to draw myself like that, it's my fantasy right?

I could definitely see the picture before me now, so I started drawing. First I did the outline of Konoha and the fires, then of Kurama in it and finally, me. I erased the overlapping lines and started the details of the faces and the city. When I was done with that I started the coloring, it was pretty hard but luckily this class is during two periods.

When I was all done and added the last details, I wrote my name in the bottom right corner _Naruto Uzumaki_.

I looked up, only to see something staring at me. It was the same size as Yoru, but totally different.

He had mint-green hair, a white sweatband on his head with a big star on the left side of his head. Also he wore white shorts and a yellow shirt along with white and yellow shoes.

"Eh.. Uhh.. Hi?" I whispered as softly as possible. He looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Hello! I'm Daichi!" Well he was certainly cheerful. "Ah.. I-I'm Naruto. Ttebayo." It flew closer to me until it was in front of my face. "Sooo how can you see me?" Daichi asked me. "I.. Don't know." It flew up my head and sat down. "Alright than! Doesn't matter right? You can still see me!" Well when you think about it like that. "That's right." I was still whispering. From what I found out about this is that others can't see them and it would be really weird to see someone talking to themselves.

I plucked him from my head and it sat down on my hand. I smiled at him. He grinned back. Suddenly I heard a gasp from my left. I looked up only to see Kukai staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, not to loudly of course, so that the teacher would not hear me. "H-how? Then do you also have a Chara?" He asked/whispered. Chara? "I don't know." I petted Daichi's head. "What is a Chara?" He gaped at me. "Daichi is.. Daichi is what we call a Guardian Character, Chara for short."

Oh.. So Yoru is a Chara too, eh? But what about all the whispering about.. Guardians.. I think? "Then.. What are Guardians?" Cause the people around here don't see Chara's, Guardians must be something else right? "How did you know about them?" Kukai asked me. "I heard some girls talking about The Guardians.." And that was actually true! "Oh, that's expected. Well, everyone that has a Chara here at school is a Guardian." He explained it to me.

"So who is in it?" I asked him. "You have to find out yourself! It's not that hard. Many people talk about us!" He grinned, I smiled back. "So what did you draw then?" I asked him. He showed me his paper. On it was Daichi with some different sport stuff, I think hey sorry I'm new to this world okay!? "That's cool." "I know right! So what did you draw then?" I picked up my paper from the desk and gave it to him.

He stared at it, and stared. "Sooo.. What do you think of it?" Aaand he stared at it. He whipped his head back to mine. "Whatthehell!" …"What?" No seriously, what? "Why. Can. You. Draw. Like. This!?" "I.. just can?" Have to learn something for seal training. "What the fudge! You can't just draw like that! You are like… An artist! Yeah!" He screamed.

Oh..Damn I think the teacher noticed. "Souma and Uzumaki, what is going on back there?" She screamed, I already forgot her name.. is that normal or am I just that forgetful? "Oh nothing teach. I was just admiring Naruto's drawing back here." Cause my drawing is so awesome that you have to scream about it! Yeah. "Oh, alright then. But keep it quiet!" "Hai!" both me and Kukai said.

_Riiiiiing!_

Ahh! The bell again. This was my last period right? RIGHT!? I grabbed my schedule. Check, check, check. Yes! I'm outta here!

"Bye Kukai, I'm done!" School was actually more stupid than I thought. "Ah! I'm free too! Let's walk together." He smiled and grabbed my arm, leading me away. "Uhh… Sorry, I have to meet up with Ikuto." And it was actually true! "Awee! That's too bad. Meh~ I'll just go then. Bye-bye Naruu~!" Naru? … "Uhm.. bye?" He walked away.

I grabbed my bag, phew almost forgot it there, and walked out of the classroom.

**-**Next** Period-**

I stood in the garden at the back of the school, waiting for the next period to be over. It was pretty. With all kinds of flowers, and butterflies too! Chouji would certainly like those, and Ino the flowers!

_Riiiiiiinnggg!_

Ah. I wonder if Sasuke and Sakura are free now too. Well I could care less about Sakura but whatever.

… Waiting… Ah there he is! "Ikuto! Over here." He looked up and spotted me, and he walked over. "Hey." So.. "Now what?"

"We could sit there and I'll explain everything." He pointed to some benches, I didn't notice those before. And I just stood here the whole time, idiot. "Alright." We sat down. And he started to speak.

"So I'll just start with the Charas-" "Oh Kukai told me about Charas." "Kukai?" He asked. "Yes Kukai, he told me when he noticed I could see Daichi." Neehh~ Where's Yoru? Oh there! I spotted him floating behind Ikuto. I grabbed him and scratched his ears, oh that purring is just to cute! "Oh.. Alright. I'll just start with the next thing then. The Guardians. So the guardians are –"

_Aaannnd that's it. Dayum- it's such a funny word sorry. I cut him off, hehe. But he'll explain it to you next chapter! Don't you think Ikuto is sooo hot, and Naruto is too damn sexy! They would just be perfect together! _

_Oh and I also plan on starting a new story ( But I won't abandon this one!) It's of NarutoXGary/Green from Pokémon! I don't think I've ever seen a Gary x Naruto story yet, and I think Gary is hot. Tough should I use Green, from the manga, or Gary, from the anime? I personally prefer Green but idk? _

_And I have no idea about schools there, but at my school someone can have different people for different classes._

_I actually wrote such a long time at school to show how it will most likely be for the other days, so I don't have to write every school day. It would be very, very, veryyy boring! I think, plus I'm lazy. Sometimes I just wanna be like Shikamaru y'know, just do nothing at all and don't give a shit._

_Anddd! Have you seen the Naruto movie- Road to Ninja? It was so cool! I might do a MenmaXNaru / CharaSukeXNaru sometime! (CharaSuke is the Sasuke from the other universe!) _

_Dattebayo – Can mean 'Believe It!' but sometimes it just doesn't mean anything._

_Kuso – Damn._

_I imagined this as Naruto's drawing. (I know it's actually Minato, but you can pretend.) It's not mine!_

. _Just copy and paste_

Ja ne! -JL


	4. New friend? Gaming?

_So … I'm back yet again! _

_Don't really have anything interesting to say… Oh! _

_I got this party from my class some Friday, and I got like, an awesome dress! Yes! Amazing!_

_So any ideas for pairings/bloodlines/eggs? I'll gladly hear them!_

_FYI I actually don't have a plot at all. Hehe I just make it up while writing things are going to be pretty random._

_Also sorry for not updating for some time, I got sick and my mom wouldn't let me on my pc. My summer vacation is almost thereee! I only have 1 week of school left! And then I have to do 8 hours of work at the retirement home in the restaurant there, together with a friend of mine. :P_

_Ow yeah –_

_Monkeygirl123 : IKR but I think Kukai will make a fine pervert if I had to choose someone from SC also for the GreenXRed, I really like that pairing 3 but I'm trying to make pairings that haven't been used much preferably with Naruto in it but hehe. Like Draco(HP)XNaru or Ulquiorra(Bleach)XNaru why cause they're hot and I've never seen em before! ;P_

_So let's get this thing started!_

**Chapter Four : A new friend? Naruto discovers gaming. **(hehe)

**Ikuto-POV - School Garden.**

"Oh.. Alright. I'll just start with the next thing then. The Guardians. So the guardians are like, the most important students at the school. Every Guardian has a Chara. The Guardians are divided into ranks.-" I was explaining to him, before he interrupted me. "So who is what rank?" He asked me. "I was just about to say that." I said with a annoyed tone. Who wouldn't if you just get interrupted the whole time, and had to sit next to two pink banshees screaming my ears off.

"Oh.. Go on then." … "Yes. So the ranks are like this. Tadase, the blond kid, is king. Nadeshiko is the queen. Amu is the joker. Yaya is the ace. Kukai is the jack, while me and my sister, Utau, are the knights." I finished.

"Naanii? Utau is your sister? You don't look alike at all!" Hm.. I thought he would have asked more about the ranks. "Yes, we are brother and sister. I just look more like my dad. I'll just go on explaining then." I said. He smiled at me, I smiled back. It was weird, how easy he can make me smile, and I just met the guy too!

"Wait, wait. Why is Amu the joker? The joker is special, right?" He asked me. "Amu is the joker because she was the only one who could purify eggs. But now almost everyone can. I'll explain about purifying later." I told him, he nodded his head showing he understood.

"So about Charas, Charas are our most inner desire. Who we want to be, our would be selves." "Ah. So it's like your dream?" Naruto asked me, I nodded. "So… You want to be a cat?" What…I blushed.

"No.. No, nothing like that! Y-Yoru was born from my desire to... be free.. like a stray cat." ..I feel awkward now. "Ah.. I understand that. Having to act around others and not be free, like you want, right? Or am I understanding things wrong here?" .."No, you're completely right actually.." Ah.. He really understands, could be a really good friend.

"So, how about explaining things to me further?" He said with a laugh. It was a cute laugh. I chuckled too. "Ah.. Yes. So continuing on with Charas. Charas are born from eggs. The eggs themselves can be in any color or pattern whatever. The eggs are known as the Heart's eggs or Guardian eggs. There are also other eggs, they are black with a big white X on top. They are called Punishment eggs, but mostly we just call them X-eggs."

"That's understandable… Ah sorry please continue." That would be fine alright. "Yes when X-eggs hatch they turned into X-characters, they are usually angry or sad and will go on a rampage. The eggs are born from doubts and worries from the owners, or if they lose and forget their dreams and desires. There was also some other sort of eggs, but these were eliminated. They were called Mystery eggs or Wishing eggs. They had a ruby color with a white question mark. They could control a person and make him or her confused." I was just about to explain about our position as Guardians but.

"So what do those people do?" Naruto asked me. "The confused people often attacked others as they didn't know what they were doing." It was sad really, how many people got hurt there, luckily we destroyed them before they could do much damage.

"Okay now something else about Guardians. Our position as Guardians isn't just sitting in the Royal Garden and eat, tough we do it too often. We have to purify or eliminate all X-eggs. If a X-egg hatches it becomes a lot more dangerous so we try to purify them when they haven't hatched yet. When we purify them they go back to being a heart's egg and will return to the owner."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Ah another period gone by already? Well the time flew. "Also continuing on. A person with a Chara can perform a Chara Change or Character Transformation. A Chara Change can give you special powers for a limited time, you usually gain something from your Chara too, like me I get cat ears plus a tail. While during a Character Transformation you completely merge together with your Chara, it also increases your strength and you get a different outfit."

I looked up again to see Naruto staring at me with starry eyes. "That sounds sooo cool! I wanna have one too." He was kinda whining right now. "Well my guess is that you will. If you can see them I think it has to mean something. Right?" He suddenly jumped up. "Yeah, that's right Ttebayo!" Ttebayo? Is that a tick or something? I heard him say it before. It sounds kinda funny. He.

"Ne… Ikuto." I heard him say. "Yes? What is it?" "Do you know something about this Easter company?" His eyes locked on mine and I was shocked yet again by the color blue that was in them.

"W-what? How do you know about them?" How did he know about Easter!? It was supposed to be a secret company. "Well… um.. I heard something about it and I was just wondering..?" He said. Phew.. Thank god he doesn't know about me working there, if the other guardians found out.

"I heard that you work there!" He said with a grin. I was shocked. How did he find that out! "How do you know about that!?..." I sighed. "Nevermind, just promise me that you tell no one. Okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Of course! If that's what you want."

"Alright. Well I guess it then." Hmm I expected that I would have taken a longer time than this. "Ah! Do you know the time?" I looked at my watch. "It's 4.15pm." He looked shocked. "That late already!? I still have to go to the store." Does he do the shopping or something? "You mean for food? I have to go that way. I could walk you?" He looked at me. "Reallyy? Thank you!" I grabbed his arm and began to walk away. It looked like he already forgot about Easter again, but apart from that it was definitely a good day.

**Naru-POV (At team 7's house.)**

When we arrived here we were picked up by Yuu Nikaidou, apparently Tsunade had informed him of our mission seeing as he would be one of the teachers all three of us had. So Yuu brought us to the house, more like mansion, Tsunade-Baa had rented for this mission.

It was a pretty nice two-story-house/mansion it was really big tough, definitely bigger then my apartment, much bigger. Each one of us had their own room AND bathroom. It has a big garden with an onsen, no idea how it got there. One kitchen and a big livingroom.

Oh yeah.. It's my time to cook today. Cool! I enjoy cooking, it is fun. I grabbed the plastic bags and set them on the kitchen counter. I was planning to make pasta for dinner and a pie for desert. I grabbed all the ingredients for the pasta. All ingredients? Check. Then I started to make it. _(AN~It would be too boring to read how it is done sooo.) _

Now for the pie! This is my favorite part, making desserts, cause they are really yummy! I am going to make a chocolate pecan pie! Those are sooo good. Do I have all the stuff? Anddd… Yes I got it. When the pie was ready I put it on the kitchen counter since it had to cool off for about… one hour, I think. Meh whatever!

Woah it's already six pm. Where are the others anyway? I opened the door to the living room only to see… Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke, who was trying to get as far away as possible and Kakashi was just reading his porn.

"Uhm.. Dinner is ..ready?" They all looked up and Kakashi walked off to the kitchen. "Your food is probably just ramen since you can't cook anything else." Sakura said while sticking out her tongue. Bitch. "Well then you can't get any!" I said sticking my tongue out too. In the meantime Sasuke finally got away from Sakura and was walking towards the kitchen too. "That's just mean! I can still eat!" She screeched before running after Sasuke and latching onto his arm. "Sasukee-Kuunn! Let's go eat." Yeah duh what did I make dinner for?

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the spaghetti, pasta whatever. "Hmm! It's smells really good Naruto! But I would know since I've tasted your cooking before." Kakashi said, it was true tough, he actually was one of the few people who knew, along with Iruka, Baa-chan and Ero-sennin. I smiled at him and put the pan on the table, I went and grabbed some plates before setting them down too. "I can't wait for dessert!" Kakashi said while giggling. I rolled my eyes but laughed too.

Sakura and Sasuke finally came in, with Sasuke pushing her away. "Just.. Let Go!" Poor thing, the teme I mean not the pink thing. I snickered. He glared at me. They sat down, Sakura next to Kakashi and Sasuke next to me. "Itadakimasu!" We all said. I put some of the spaghetti on my plate and started eating it, along with the rest.

When Sasuke and Sakura took their first bite hesitantly, they were surprised, thinking it would be horrible. "Well Naruto you've certainly done your best." Kakashi said. "Thank you!" I told him with a grin, before going back to eating.

"Since when can you cook dobe?" I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth and answered. "Since I was.. Uhm.. I don't know? Five? Six maybe?" I really started cooking that young since I got kicked out of the orphanage, he nodded.

"Where were you the whole day anyway?" Sakura asked with a snarl. "I was with Ikuto, gaining information." I said calmly. "With Ikuto-Kun?" She asked surprised, but then she glared at me. Wait did she say kun..? "Why were you with him anyway?" She asked, more like demanded. "I was gaining information for our mission, and making friends." I told her again. But then Sasuke decided to speak.

"You shouldn't make friends, it's just a mission. We're gone next year anyway." I glared at him. "That's the exact reason you should make many friends before we leave! This is a mission at a school which means you'll just have to make friends." Sakura glared again because I objected to what the teme said. Then I saw that everyone's plates were empty.

"Does anyone want dessert?" I asked them. "Yes!" Kakashi said immediately. "Yes please." Sasuke then said. "No, I have to watch my diet." Not like it's working much Sakura. Hehe. "Alright then." I grabbed their plates and cleaned the table, before going back and getting the pie. "What is it exactly Naruto?" Kakashi asked me. "It's some chocolate pie." I answered him. I saw him lick his lips, while Sakura looked at the pie hungrily, well she didn't want it not my fault.

I put the pie down and grabbed some smaller plates and forks. When everything was done I sat down and grabbed a piece. I took a bite. Mmh! I can't get enough of pies like these! "This is really good Naruto." Sasuke said. Well that's a big deal, the Uchiha gave me a compliment, and he used my name! I laughed. "Thank you!" Before going back to eating the pie.

The Haruno left the table and went upstairs, probably because she'll be too tempted to eat it. When everyone finished Sasuke and I did the dishes and left to go upstairs too.

Hmm.. I should take a shower or something. I grabbed a towel some sweatpants and a shirt and left for a shower.

I walked into the bathroom locked the door and undressed, when I was done with that I grabbed some shampoo and soap and turned the shower on. I stepped in and let the hot water just rain on my body. It felt amazing. I washed my hair and body before stepping out and grabbing my towel. I turned the shower of dried myself and put on the clothes I took with me. I unlocked the door and stepped out.

I walked back into my room. It was pretty, but missing something. We're here for a year so I should get some paint to make it blue, I don't really like it so white and bare. I should totally shop for some stuff. In my room stood a bed made for two persons two night tables on both sides of it. The sheets were a lime kind of color, just like the pillows. There was also a big mirror and a window.

I am sooo gonna shop for some stuff tomorrow, maybe someone can show me around? That would be nice! I smiled at the thought, back _home_ in Konoha nobody would want to be seen with me. Tough the Rookie 9 plus team Gai didn't seem to mind much, and I appreciate that, but still.

Now that I'm thinking about Konoha how is Itachi doing? I wonder, I really liked Itachi when I was young, he was my ANBU-guard, and he was nice to me, not quiet and unmoving like the others. But when he suddenly massacred his clan and left I couldn't believe it, so I asked jiji. And I found out the truth, but I'm not supposed to tell, especially to Sasuke. Though I found it to be quite hard since he was always speaking about revenge, lately not tough, and I wonder why..

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Nobody was there, so I decided to turn on the tv. I saw something on the ground too, so I decided to check it out. On the top stood ..P..S..3? What.. I saw a button just like the one on the tv, so I pressed it. Instantly the screen on the tv changed and there stood some words on the screen… Assassin's Creed? Huh.. That sounds kinda cool.

I decided that this was some sort of gaming system since I heard some people talk about a game called Assassin's Creed, they said it was really cool. I looked and saw a _controller? _too I think they called it that. I grabbed it and saw another button in the middle with a P on it, I pressed that one too. Then some things on the other side of the controller flickered for a few secs till it stopped with only the first one being lit red.

I pressed some buttons on the thing till I hit the good one and it started, finally. When it started there was this woman's voice that started saying how I had to play it. So I did. And it was a really fun game!

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw it was already 11PM ! My god. I saved as fast as possible and turned off the system and the tv. I sneaked upstairs, took of my shirt and lay down in bed. When I finally laid down I wondered what the others were doing. Were they already sleeping? Hmm.. Ah. Don't care, got school tomorrow again. With that thought he fell asleep.

_And that's it yet again!_

_Ahaha. I totally forgot that they have Homeroom there, seeing as in my country you only have it once a week._

_I like the game Assassin's Creed a lot, together with the Naruto games! I still need to start playing Skyrim. But for the pc I think that S4League is definitely the best! I played LoL but I didn't like it much. Hehe. _

_**How do you want Sasuke and Naruto's Chara's to be like? And how should their eggs look?**_

_I guess I'll just give Sasuke 1 egg and Naruto 3 or more. Idk yet, what do you guys want? I also think I'll give Naruto the Embryo as Chara because he always wants to help people and Embryo can grant wishes. And Amu won't have Dia, cause I think Dia is too nice for her._

_Well.._

_Ja ne! -JL_


	5. Eggs and ice cream!

_Yaayy! I'm back once again! _

_In this chapter Naruto will get his eggs! _

_**Should Ikuto have a second egg? **__– just wanna ask! :P_

_Hehe, now this time what do I have to say.. Ah! My sister finished school some time ago and was enjoying herself at PinkPop (It's a big festival/concert thingy) 30SecondsToMars was there! Kyaa! I would have gone only for that, but sadly I still have school. Tough my last day is today! Yeah! _

_Actually I started writing this directly after finishing Ch4 but then I remembered that I still don't know what the heck I should make Naruto's eggs/Chara's be like. Aaand I have practically been reading more fics then writing them. Lately I've really been into neglected Naruto fics, y'know when he has a Jinchuuriki sister and his parents ignore him, and they mostly have harems(Tough I would prefer male harems, hehe.) and strong Naruto's and I like that. ;) _

_Naruto's eggs are gonna come at different times so first it's one then another then another etcetc_

_Wieeh~ R&R please!_

_**FYI : I have decided using **__italics __**for thoughts since it must be pretty annoying having to read what he does and thinks in the same thingy.**_

_Now I'll just go on and not bore you anymore with my stories.~_

**Chapter Five: Eggs and Ice cream!**

"Mmnhh~.." The body rolled over on the bed he was laying on. *CRASH* "GAHH!" He screamed after falling on the cold floor of the room. "I also have to buy a carpet… Really need that." The blonde haired person groggily said. There was a knock on the door before it was opened.

"Dobe, wake up breakfast is ready." In the door opening stood a raven haired person with obsidian colored eyes staring with a blank expression at the tangled mess of limbs and sheets on the floor. When the raven saw the blonde wore no shirt a blush crept on his cheeks, but he quickly forced it away.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming already!" The blonde on the ground said in an annoyed voice. The other person left the room to give the blonde some privacy.

Naru-POV (Yay! I really can't write he and the person all the time.)

I finally got out of the tangled mess and now stood next to my bed. I got one of the many uniforms out of the closet on the other side of the room and went into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I took a quick shower and dressed, I didn't bother combing my hair since it would just fling back into the spiky hairdo.

_It's Sakura's turn to cook today, for some reason I think she isn't going to cook after this anymore. _I walked back into the room and walked down the stairs. I stepped inside the kitchen and inside of it was a total mess. There was burned toast and eggs everywhere. _How the hell could she even manage to do this, seriously. I thought women were supposed to be good cooks. _It was bad. Like really, really bad. And Sakura just stood there screeching for Sasuke-_kun _to help her, while he just walked out the door.

"Hey teme! Wait up!" I ran after him. After I catched up to him I decided to ask something. "Ne, Sasuke, how about grabbing a bite on our way there? I thought I saw this coffee shop around here." He looked at me before nodding "Yeah that's fine." He said. _Lucky I didn't forget my wallet. _I saw the shop on my side so I pulled Sasuke's arm and we walked in.

We sat down at a little table and grabbed a menu. "Hmm.. What are you taking? I think I'll just have a sandwich or something." I asked him. "Hn. Me too." _Wow teme, you're a man of many words. _I raised my hand and called for someone to take our order.

"Yes, what can I get you two?" The waiter asked. "I'll have the ..Hmm.. Turkey sandwich. And you?" I ordered. "I'll have a tomato sandwich" He said. _Of course tomato addicted teme would take that._ "Alright one turkey and tomato, anything to drink?" "I'll just have some tea." I said. "Me too." Was Sasuke's answer. "Alright your order will be right up." The waiter told us.

"So teme." He looked up "How was your first school day?" I asked him. Mine was really good, so I was just wondering. "It was fine." …"And what is 'fine'?" "Just, not good, not bad." Oh.. "Alright then. Well, I had fun!" I decided to tell him. "And that matters to me, how?" I pouted. "Well sorry, I just decided I wanted to tell you. Asshole." I muttered the last word. _No need for him to know I said that. He'll just be angry._ "I heard that." He said, sounding annoyed. _And never mind._ "Good." I said with a huff.

The waiter came back with our tea and the sandwiches. "Thank you." I told him, he gave me a smile and walked up to another table to take their order. When we were done with our tea we decided to just eat the sandwich while walking to school.

_I hate this. I definitely hate this, fucking walking so slow! How can people stand walking like this? _While teme and me walked to school I noticed we were a lot faster than others, and they were staring at us. So I told him to walk slower, but I didn't realize it was this slow. _My god! Can't they walk faster or something? _"Teme, let's just go through some alleys, this is just too slow." I saw he was also irritated by the slow walking so I just said this. "Good idea. Let's go."

When we came at school I saw the Guardians walking towards the entrance. I ran up to them while Sasuke followed. "Hey guys!" I said. They all said hi to me and Sasuke. We just chatted for some minutes till….

"NARUTOO!" _Why is she even on this mission?_ I sighed. I put on a grin and said "Ehh? What is it Sakuraa-Chaannn!" She ran at me at her full speed, which wasn't very fast tough, and tried to punch me in the face. But I sidestepped her. "Don't" I said in a suddenly cold voice. She looked up at me with a glare. "Do remember who's the leader in here. I could send you away any time." I said. She gained a thoughtful, _probably wants to stay with 'her' Sasuke'-kun',_ look before she glared at me and spit out. "Fine. Whatever." And she walked away.

Then there came this other pink being. "Tadasee-Kun! Did you miss me?" She asked. The poor blonde boy just fiddled with his hands and mumbled an answer, I think he said no. "Aww! That's sweet!" _That he didn't miss you?_ "Who are you again?" She looked at me with a face that just said, stay away from my _guys_. _Ho, well excuuussee me miss asshole. _"I'm new here."

_Normal-POV_

'_How dare he! Barging in and becoming friends with Ikuto-Kun and the new hottie! If he becomes 'friendly' with Tadase too, ohhh I swear I will murder him.'(not like you cannn~)_Amu tought, she was definitely angry.

"I'm new here." Naruto said calmly. He saw how she was reacting, _'Just like Sakura when I do something she doesn't want me to...Bitch.' _He thought. He grabbed his schedule...

_(__After School –school's boring.-)_

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke want to go get some ice cream at the park with us?" Kukai asked them. Naruto smiled. "Sure! You too S'uke?" The afore mentioned person nodded his head. "Alright! Who's going? Hehe." He laughed. _'I never really had ice cream… I wonder how it tastes! I hope pinky one and two won't go with us tough.' _

"O-oh, it's just us guys." Tadase said with a smile and a little blush. _'Damn this stupid shyness.'_ He thought. They all walked out of school and towards the park, them being Ikuto, Naruto, Sasuke, Kukai and Tadase.

* * *

"So.. About the guardians huh. You are like the prince, right?" Naruto asked Tadase. Suddenly a little Chara came out from behind Tadase, he had cyan eyes with light purple hair, he was wearing a blue outfit, a red cape and a little crown, suddenly a crown formed on Tadase's head. "P-prince!? Did you call me a prince! I will be the ruler of this pathetic world! I will be the ultimate KING! HAHAHAHA" After finishing his evil laugh he got hit on the head by Ikuto, after which he changed back and the crown disappeared. "Stop that you little kiddy-king." He said. Tadase pouted, before he got up. "I'm sorry." He said to Naruto. "Haha, it's fine!" Naruto patted him on the back.

"Let's just get that ice cream, allright?" He said, Tadase nodded. And so they walked further, until they came at the park. They stopped at the ice cream stand. Naruto looked around, wondering what taste he should take _' Hmm.. orange, apple, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry? AH! I will definitely take that!' _Naruto thought while staring at the chocolate brownie ice(1).

"-ve the vanilla ice cream. Naruto-" He looked up. "- What ice cream do you want?" Kukai asked him. "I'll have the chocolate brownie one!" Naruto said, grinning. Everyone took out their wallets and paid for their ice cream. "So what did everyone get? I was spacing out a little." Naruto asked when they sat down on a bench, Naruto getting all crammed up, because it wasn't the biggest one in the world.

"I got vanilla!" Kukai exclaimed excitedly. "A- I got banana taste." Was Tadase's answer. '_I wonder how all the others taste.' _Was Naruto's thought. "Blueberry." Was Sasuke's short answer.

"I got the chocolate one, why you wanna taste it?" Ikuto asked in a husky tone, whispering the last part in Naruto's ear. "Mmh, can I?" He asked, obliviously. "Sure." Ikuto said, surprised that he had actually wanted to taste it. "Then come closer." Naruto said, which practically was impossible, since they were all crammed up. Ikuto brought the hand with his ice cream closer to Naruto's mouth.

"Ahn!~" He opened his mouth and took a small bite, afterwards his tongue came out and licked up a small part too. Everyone was staring at Naruto with a little blush on their faces, not like they'll ever admit it. "What is it? Why is everyone staring..?" He asked, clueless to what they were thinking. _'Damn now that I look at it he is totally perfect in every way, maybe a bit too clueless though.' _Ikuto thought, crossing his leg over the other, like girls do, to hide a little big problem that was growing down there.

Naruto just ignored them. _'Why are they all staring at me!?' _He thought. He decided to stop thinking about it and eat his ice cream, which was slowly melting, thank you sunny day, not. He looked around and his eyes stopped at Ikuto. '_He's kinda hot. Actually he's totally hot but I won't say that' _He thought, looking at good Ikuto for some time, he never bothered to really watch him before. Ikuto had dark blue hair and blue purplish eyes. He wore a silver cross necklace, like Yoru, and the school uniform, but not a cape like the other guardians, Amu didn't wear a cape too, but that doesn't matter much.

'_Hmm… Around 5,11 feet (2).. Damn why is everyone taller than mee~! Except for Tadase, he's two inches shorter than me.' _ Naruto thought, standing at the length of 5,6 feet he is pretty short. He huffed going back to eating his ice cream. When everyone finished they said bye to each other and the others all left.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice was heard. "Yeah?" The blonde said. "Let's go." The raven smirked. "Un."(3) And they walked off towards _their_ house.

* * *

When they arrived they both took off their shoes. When they entered the kitchen they sweatdropped. The kitchen, once again, was a mess, and who did it… Right you guessed it, Sakura. "AH! Sasuke-Kun! Can you help me?" She was almost begging right then and there. "No. Can't cook."

'_Well… I guess I'll just order a pizza.'_ "Someone else wants pizza?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an arm, Kakashi did too, but Sakura didn't not wanting to get _help _from 'Naruto-Baka'. "Alright then I'll just order three." He said. He grabbed the phone and ordered the pizza's.

_Ding!_

When the pizza arrived Naruto opened the door and paid the delivery guy. He brought back three boxes of pizza. He gave one to Sasuke one to Kakashi and then plopped down on the couch and began eating his own.

"What about me?" Sakura suddenly said. "Whff afwouht thjo ?"(What about you?) The blonde said, voice muffled by the food in his mouth. "Where is my pizza?" She asked. "I thought you didn't want one." Sasuke suddenly came in. Sakura flushed red and stammered an apology after which she rushed upstairs to her room.

Kakashi grabbed the TV-remote and turned it on. There was this show on about four boys, a jew, a kinda fat boy a poor kid that always wore a hooded orange jacket and a normal kid. It was a funny show, they used kinda bad language for 8 year old kids tough. They found out it was called South Park(4). Naruto finished his pizza and left to his room.

* * *

When he arrived in his room he took of his clothes and put on some sweatpants. He laid down on his bed but felt something hard poke his back. He sat up and looked back only to almost fall out of the bed in shock. On his bed was laying .. an egg! Oh my god.

The egg looked so cool! It was a black egg, on the front was a dark red fox head and on the back a tail in the same color as the head. '_I can't believe I didn't even see it when I woke up!' _Naruto reached for the egg and touched it. It wobbled a bit. _'Ohhh my gawddd it moved!' _ He grabbed the egg and felt how warm it was, he pressed his ear against it. _Thump thump thump. _He could hear a steady beating heart. He rubbed the egg and a smile formed on his lips. "Hey there little guy, I'll keep you perfectly safe y'know." He spoke softly to the egg.

When he saw the time he put the egg gently back on the bed and left to brush his teeth. After coming back into the room he grabbed onto the egg with his hands and fell asleep with it being closely to his heart. _I'll be back with you soon kit…_ was heard softly after a slight glow came from the egg.

* * *

It was midnight and suddenly Naruto was awake. "FUCK! I forgot to go shopping!" He yelled though he tried to be quiet as to not wake his teammates. "Kuso!" He suddenly remembered how he had planned to go shopping for his room. _'Gah! This is so frustrating… I should just go back to sleep' _He thought. After completely becoming calm he lay down and grabbed the egg again. After some time his breathing evened out and once again it was quiet in the house, If you don't count Sakura's loud snoring.

_Anndd… Done already! _

_1. I looveeeee~ brownie ice! It's heaven!_

_2. Actually at Shugo Chara Wiki it says that Ikuto is 5.11 and Tadase is 4.11(but I made him older so he's taller.) Naruto is 5.5 feet when he's 15/16 but whatever._

_3. Haha. I love when Deidei says that!_

_4. I don't own South Park!_

_Should I just write in someone's POV or like he and Naruto?_

_Mmh… I have been thinking about making another story, and I wanted to ask what pairing I should do? _

_1. NarutoXZero(Vampire Knight) _

_2. NarutoXKyou(Fruits Basket) _

_3. NarutoXGreen/Gary(Pokémon) _

_4. NarutoXDraco(Harry Potter) _

_5. NarutoXAdrian or Chris(Vampyrus Academycus) _

_6. NarutoXCaine or Drake(Gone)_

_Or should I make a Naruto is neglected fic with a male harem. (X-Over or not?)_

_Ah~ I just can't chooseee~!_

_Ja ne! -JL_


	6. A fox? Another egg?

_And JL makes her entrance again! Whoo._

_So I hope you liked the last chapter!_

_Ahahaha! Omg this was so awful, I had to bring my books to school, where I realized everyone had 12 while I had 11. I lost it! But I found it some time ago, lucky me~_

_Noo~ I just finished watching the epic fight between Naruto and Sasuke episode… 134? Whatever. I knew Sasuke was leaving but I totally don't want to watch it anymore! Naruto and Sasuke is my fav Naruto pairing and now he left him! D:_

_And still for all the questions I asked before, answer mee?_

_Well let's get it on then!_

**Chapter Six: A fox? Another egg? **

"Gaahhh! I still hate these sheets." He said after, once again, falling out of bed. He stood up and made his way to the bedroom to dress himself.

"NARUTO-BAKA! Wake up!" This screeching noise was heard after loud stomping on the stairs. "Tch. Whatever Sakura_-chan._" The blond mumbled softly. "Hai!" He said, louder this time. He heard the stomping again and she was gone.

After dressing he walked towards his door, when he suddenly thought of something. "Holy shit!" He ran back to his bed and grabbed the egg that was laying next to the pillow. "Almost forgot you there." He said with a half smile on his face.

When Naruto arrived downstairs and went into the kitchen he noticed it still had some burn marks from Sakura's _cooking _yesterday. Now the person who was cooking was Sasuke, at least he could cook, I mean you live alone for half of your live.

"Yo! Naruto." Kakashi greeted him. "Hey." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke looked up and nodded a greeting, to which Naruto waved a hand.

He noticed he still held the egg in his hand. "Uhmm…. I'm going to pack my bag for today." Everyone continued what they were doing, so Naruto slipped away up the stairs.

"Hmm. What to use, what to use?" The blond asked himself, looking around his room. "Aha!" He grabbed one of his white t-shirts from his bag and wound it around the egg. Naruto then proceeded to place the egg in his schoolbag. "All done." He said with a grin.

He walked downstairs again, only to see that now Sasuke finished cooking. It was toast with eggs and bacon, only this time not burnt.

When everyone sat they all said "Itadakimasu!" and started eating. "Hmm~ It's good Sasuuke~Kuuun!" The pinkette said, a bit too loud.

"Hn." Was the curt answer she got, but she didn't care as she was still batting her eyelashes and flirting, which she totally couldn't.

"I'm going to school." The blond said after finishing his breakfast. "Ah! Naruto, do you want to come with me in my car? I just bought it yesterday, it's totally awesome!" Kakashi asked him. "Un. Sure!" Naruto answered with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked(screamed).

Kakashi flashed that weird eye smile of his. "Ah. I'm sorry the car is full." He said. Naruto snorted but tried to hold in his laugh, just like Sasuke. But Sakura was not amused. She stepped away from the table and walked out of the house, after which everyone burst out laughing.

"Haha *_gasp* _Did you see her- ahaha- face? So funny." Naruto said and then burst out laughing again. When everyone was finally done laughing Sasuke and Naruto cleaned the table and Kakashi started his car.

It was a nice car, with a blue color. "So what kind of car is it?" Sasuke asked. "How should I know. I just thought it looked cool." Kakashi said. They sweatdropped. "Alright! Well get in." Sasuke and Naruto stepped in the car and Kakashi drove away.

They stepped out of the car and Naruto walked towards the Guardians.

(_After a day full of groping from Kukai and talking with his new friends the school day was already over!) _

Naruto was walking in the garden of the school. He was going to shop for his room, but the garden was so pretty. "GAH!" He screamed, after a squirrel decided to cross his path and make him trip. "What the hell. Stupid thing." He grumbled.

He grabbed his bag to check if the egg was still okay. He opened his bag only for a red flash to blind him. When it stopped he saw something ,or someone actually, fly in front of his face. He had red hair a bit longer than Naruto's, pointed ears and blood red eyes with cat like slits. He wore a red version of the ANBU uniform.

Naruto was ready to scream when it, he, whatever made a motion for him to be quiet. "Naruto, Naruto shh! You need to be quiet." He recognized that voice. "..Kurama!?" He asked, a little louder than the now named Kurama would have liked. "Yes it's me kit." Kurama spoke. Naruto grabbed the little chibi version of Kurama and hugged it. "Ah you gave me a real scare, suddenly disappearing from your seal."

"Hm. Yes I guess so. I myself was really shocked to see I was not in your mindscape but in a dark room with nothing in it. But then I heard your voice and it got a lot better after that. Because suddenly cracks of white started to appear… until y'know …this happened." Kurama explained to Naruto.

"I get it." Naruto said. Only Kurama knew… Knew who Naruto really was so he could trust him, and in turn Kurama trusted him too. It was nice... to have someone who could tell everyone.. Someone who would understand. A smile formed on both their faces and they sat there in peace for some time.

"Didn't I hear you say something about shopping while I was in there?" Kurama asked. Naruto's eyes widened. He forgot! Again. "I still have some time!" He grabbed his bag and ran towards the way were all the shops where.

"Lucky~ they're still all open." He spoke softly to Kurama, who sat on his shoulder, when they arrived. "Yeah so what you gonna buy now?" Kurama asked. "Hmm… What do I need? Some blue paint.. better sheets, some clothes and other things." He told him. "Ohh. Alright." They walked through the streets and shops and bought what he wanted, at least he got enough money for this.

"Ahhh~ Finally done!" Naruto sighed, he was finally done with all the shopping and almost back at the mansion. He knocked on the door and Kakashi opened. "Wow Naruto, been shopping?" He asked. "No I was feeding a cow. God." '_Idiots.' _Naruto thought.

'_**Hey! I can still hear you trough the mental link.'**_Kurama spoke to him trough their link. '_Yeah could have mentioned that before, instead of having me walk around a village talking to myself.' _Kurama chuckled. "Ass." Naruto mumbled. "Hmm what?" Kakashi asked. "Oh nothing." He said. "I'm bringing this stuff upstairs." Naruto walked up the stairs and to his room with Kurama behind him.

When he entered the room he dropped his stuff on the ground. "So you're a Chara right?" He asked Kurama. "Mhmh yeah. Inside the egg stood all the information of being a Chara." Kurama said. "B-but you said the egg was all black." Naruto said. "Oh… Maybe I forgot to mention it." Kurama spoke.

"Ugh. Whatever. You wanna try this Chara Change thing?" He asked him. "Uh. Hell yeah!" Kurama said.

"So how do we do this?" Kurama seemed in tought for a moment. "Ah.. Mmh.. Oh yeah! It said that we just have to say Chara Change to change with you." Kurama said. Naruto sweatdropped. "That easy… Okay let's do it then." They stood ready and.

"Chara Change!" They spoke at the same time and there was a flash. When the flash was gone Naruto sat on the ground. With real fox ears and a long blond tail. He had little claws and the red ANBU outfit Kurama wore.

'_Oh my god! Kurama what the hell is happening!' _He was definitely panicking. And if that all wasn't already bad enough his red Kyuubi Chakra started to form around him. _**'I seriously have no idea myself kit!' **_Kurama spoke back. '_Oh. I think the cloak is disappearing.' _And true to his thinking the red chakra cloak started disappearing until only a bit of chakra was left on his claws. _**'Oh. I get it. It's probably for an attack.' **_Kurama said.

'_Whatever, how do we get back to normal?' _He asked. It was quiet for some time._**'I'll get on it.'**_ He nodded. Then there was a flash again and the fox appendages started disappearing, same with his somewhat longer fangs.

When they could see again Kurama sat in Naruto's lap with another egg laying next to him. … "Okay so we got this ri-.. Wait WHAT!" Naruto screamed. It's good these rooms are sound proof with all that screaming today. "Another egg!?" He asked no one actually. "I have no idea why kit" Kurama said to him.

They stared at the egg for some time. It was a dark colored egg. A dark blue, looking like the color of the Konoha headband, with a black and silver slash in the middle, going from the top to the bottom. "It is cool tough." He said to Kurama, who nodded.

"NARUTO-BAKA! DINNER IS READY!" They heard Sakura *CoughBansheeCough* screech. "Kit, I'll take care of the egg." Kurama said, lifting up the egg and placing it on his bed. "Okay. Bye Kurama… and egg?" He said, before going downstairs to eat.

He entered the kitchen and sat down seeing as everything was already done. As the rest sat down everyone put some of the food on their plates, which was lasagna, and said "Itadakimasu!" Except for Sakura, who was already shoving the food down her throat.

'_That is so gross.'_ Everyone thought while looking at her with disgust. She looked up. "What?" She asked with her mouth full of food. Naruto gagged. _'This is so disgusting.' _He thought. Then she decided it wasn't important and started '_eating'_ again.

The rest tried to eat without looking at her, which was really hard because she was totally disgusting. "I'm going to eat in the living room." Naruto said and he stood up, took his plate and left. "Heh, good riddance huh, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asker with pieces of her food flying everywhere. But when she looked at Sasuke's seat it was empty, just as Kakashi's. '_Meh whatever, they probably finished.' _She thought.

Meanwhile in the living room the three guys ate their dinner. "That was so totally disgusting, hasn't she learned any manners at all?" Naruto asked. "You used to eat like that too, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yea but I knew table manners, I just didn't want to use them, but she thinks this is good." He said gagging when he thought about Sakura's table manners again. "Hmm.. I guess so." Sasuke said.

When they finished eating Kakashi and Sakura had to wash the dishes.

"Hey Sasuke?" He said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked to the WII ,which stood next to the PS3, and turned it on(and it still sounds wrong). "Wanna play some games?" He asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "… Uhh. Whatever, sure." He said. They sat down and started playing this game called Mario Kart. It was fun

"HA! I Beat Ya TEME! Yeah!" He shouted. "NARUTO-BAKA NOT SO LOUD!" Sakura screamed, much louder than him. Naruto grumbled some but just continued playing.

"Tch, it was just luck usuratonkachi." Sasuke mumbled after Naruto won again. "I heard that. And it wasn't! Just admit that I'm better then you in this!" He said. Sasuke looked at him. And stared. "Do you really expect me to do that?" He suddenly said. "… No. But that doesn't matter! I will definitely beat you again. You can pick this time." Naruto said.

After Naruto won many times and Sasuke a few they both went to bed, with Sasuke grumbling and Naruto talking about how he won.

Naruto entered his room and saw Kurama and the new egg on his bed, Kurama was sleeping, it was really cute. He tiptoed to the bathroom trying not to wake Kurama.

When he was in the bathroom he changed into his pajama's and suddenly out of his bag peeped out his sleeping cap. "Oh my. I totally forgot about youu~." He said, grabbing the cap and putting it on. It was a cute cap, it was black with white on the bottom and two big square teeth pointing out along with two eyes on it and a little white ball at the tip.

He walked back into his room and laid down on his bed, trying not to wake Kurama. "Goodnight Kurama, and egg." He said with a smile forming on his face. '_This year is definitely going to be interesting.'_

_Aanndd , that's it people :P._

_Itadakimasu – Something people say before they eat, I forgot the actual meaning._

_Wooh! This is my first chapter that's not in someone's POV. Sorry if I suck at it. Hehe. If you want me to go back to POV's just tell me. ;P_

_FYI the pairings I listed last chapter, I will do them all eventually I just wanted to know which I should do first! I still ask of you to vote for your favorite! I added some too :3._

_NarutoXGreen/Gary : 3_

_NarutoXKyou : 1_

_NarutoXZero : 2_

_NarutoXMaleHarem : 2_

_NarutoXDraco : 0 (Aww poor Draco.)_

_NarutoXSebastian (Kuroshitsuji)_

_NarutoXAlois (Kuroshitsuji)_

_**Also, how many eggs should Naruto have?**__ I myself was thinking of 3 or 4 but I would like to know what you guys think. ^.^_

_**Should I make Akatsuki and/or Itachi good or bad?**__ I was suddenly thinking about the Akatsuki and thought : Why not?_

_They are hot._

_Andddd Last question. _

_**Which bloodline should Naruto have? **_

_**Chakra Chains. **_

**_Rinnegan_**

_** Some sort of release.**_

_**Something else.**_

_Please review! ;D_

_Ja ne! -JL_


	7. Enter Akatsuki!

_Yahoo! I'm here. In front of my laptop. :P_

_With a new chapter for ME Yay!_

_Uwaah~ It's already been over a month since I started this story! I want to thank all my reviewers! ^^_

_I'm making Deidei younger :D. He's so cute3 so I'll make him 15 (Tss only four years younger) so he can join their school. Tobi too! P.S. I know who Tobi is but I think when he's Tobi he's much much cuter. So Tobi will be just Tobi under his mask!_

**Chapter Seven : Enter Akatsuki!**

Deidera, Sasori and Tobi were jumping from tree to tree until they came to a halt in the middle of a clearing.

"So why do we have to do it here, un?" Deidara asked, they were ordered by leader-sama to go ahead and already enter the portal. "Because no one will interrupt here." Sasori said, no emotion showing on his face.

"Deidaraaa-Sempaaii!~ I found the seals." Said an enthusiastic Tobi. "Un, that's good Tobi. Let's start this ritual… So how do we do this Sasori-Danna?" He asked his danna.

"I got the handseals here." Sasori said holding up a scroll. They walked up to the seals and started the ritual, when it ended a white portal was seen and they walked through it. When they opened their eyes they saw a city.

"Uwaa! It's even bigger then Ame!" Tobi said, mouth agape. "Yeah.. Definitely, un." Deidara said, also surprised at the size of the city. Sasori nodded too, showing he agreed with them.

"So Deidara-Sempai, should we go to that house that Leader-Sama was talking about?" He asked Deidara. "Yeah we should, un! Where was it again, un?" Deidara asked.

**At the house.**

"So what was the plan again?" Deidara asked.

Sasori answered. "We ask the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to join us." He said. "Why? Shouldn't we extract the Bijuu and use it, un?" Deidara asked again.

"Because Leader-Sama changed the plans, he's going to ask the Jinchuuriki to join, get all villages to surrender to us and then create peace." Sasori explained to him. "He mentioned this last week, or did you already forget?" He said. "Ehehe, I forgot, un." Deidara said.

"Nee~ What's the time? Deidara-Sempai and I still have to go to school. Meet up with the Jinchuuriki. Anyway, have you heard that Itachi was apparently his guard when he was younger?" Tobi suddenly said. "You have to go to school in one hour." Sasori said. "And why would he need to be guarded. Umm..Naruto, right, un?" Deidara said.

"Ah! It's because he got beaten back there, there were some rumors that he has been raped a few times too." Tobi said with a smile. Deidara looked disgusted. "How old was the kid? And how can you say that with a smile?" Deidara said.

"I believe he was 5 when he got Itachi to guard him. And I just said it right?" He said. "Ugh, poor thing, un." Deidara said. "Anyway I'm going to get ready for school, un!" He said, and walked to his room.

**At school.**

Naruto and the rest of his team arrived at the school grounds.

"Hey guys!" He said. Suddenly he felt a spike of chakra. _'What's that?'_ Naruto thought looking around, that's when he saw someone at the corner of the building. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds that had a white outline, had black hair and an orange mask with a spiral on it.

'_Tobi..Why is the Akatsuki here? I already know of the new plan.' _He thought, you see he had already met Tobi a few times and he had told Naruto about the plan, though he still had to give an answer.

_~~~Flashback no Jutsu!~~~ yay._

_Naruto was just coming back from a solo mission to Suna when he felt a presence. He grabbed a kunai and got into a fighting stance._

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted into the woods. "Well Narutoooo-kunn~ You're so nice to meee!" He heard a childish voice, then came out of the shadows a man around his age with a orange mask and the Akatsuki cloak. _

'_Akatsuki? Why are they here? I thought they'd wait another year. Kuso!' He thought._

"_Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I don't want to harm you or something." He said. The man held out his hand for Naruto to shake. He hesitantly grabbed it. "I'm Tobi!" The now named Tobi said, giggling at the end. "Yeah.. I'm Naruto but you already knew that." He said._

"_Yes. My reason for coming here is because Leader-Sama wants me to inform you of our new plan. We will give you some time to think about it, but eventually we'll come for you." Tobi said._

_He explained the whole plan and left afterwards._

_~~~KAI!~~~ yay. _

Naruto saw that Tobi was making signals for him to follow. So he tried to be as sneaky as possible and follow him.

"Where do you think you're going, usuratonkachi." Came the stoic voice of none other than Sasuke. "Etoo… Uhm.. The.. Bathroom?" He said, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well whatever. Sasuke-Kun! Do you want to go out after school." Said Sakura, giving Naruto the perfect chance to go away.

"What do you want Tobi?" He said when he stood in front of him. "AH! Naruto-kun, always so nice to me!"

"Oi Tobi! Did you get him, un?" A male voice said. "Haiii! Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said dragging Naruto behind him. Deidara is a blond haired male also around their age, his hair was in a ponytail with one bang in front of his eye, he had blue eyes and wore the Akatsuki cloak.

"Uhm.. Hey I'm Naruto." Naruto said to the blond. "I know that! I'm Deidara." He said. Deidara then screamed in the direction of a tree. "SASORI-DANNA! He's here!" Then came from behind the tree a red headed male person around 19, with brown eyes and an Akatsuki cloak, of course.

"Oh, you're here. I'm Sasori, you're Naruto right?" He said in an emotionless voice, Naruto nodded.

"So.. Uhm.. Why is the Akatsuki here?" Naruto decided to ask. It was Tobi who answered him. "We want you for our plan, remember?" He said. "Yeah but you said I had time for it. It's only been a week, maybe two." Naruto said

"Yeah I know, but since eventually we'll come for you and fight together, so we have to get to know you." Tobi said. "Wait.. What? I don't get it." Naruto said, confused.

"Since I'm the only person in Akatsuki without a partner you become mine, and I already met you aandd you have the strongest bijuu in you, so we could make you the strongest as well." Tobi said. '_Well… I guess it makes some sense.' _Naruto thought.

"Uhh so now what?" He asked, still not knowing what they were doing _here_. "You just go on with your mission and Deidara-sempai and I will join your school" Tobi said. "WHAT!?" He screamed, eyes wide. _'Why meee! … Wait what about his mask?' _

"Ne, Tobi. What about your mask?" He asked him. "Hmm I don't know. I'll just wear it." He said_. 'I just know he is sticking out his tongue beneath that thing.' _

"So I'm going back to the others, I've been gone for some time." He said. "Yeah do that, un! Won't want others to get suspicious of you now!" Deidara said, shooing him away.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg!_

"Oh. I guess I'll just go to class then.

**After School.**

"Oi! Naruto!" He heard someone shouting from behind him. "Hm? Yeah?" He said, turning around only to almost run into Ikuto. "Ah! There you are." Ikuto said smiling, which was strange. "Do you want to hang out at my place?" He asked Naruto. Naruto smiled before answering. "Yeah! Sure, that sounds like fun!" "Let's go then." Ikuto said grabbing his hand, at which they both blushed, and started walking to his house.

**In the ninjaverse. :P**

In the forest was a group of males and one female hopping through the trees at a fast pace. They were traveling the same path the other three had taken to go there and were almost there.

"Leader-Sama, are we almost there?" Came the voice of Uchiha Itachi.

"Hai almost." Said the leader of the group. '_We will come for you, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

_And that's it yet again people! Hehe_

_Sorry it's so short. reason I wanted to post it today, since it been some time, and I just don't have any fucking ideas, if you know anything I could use, ANYTHING, please tell me! _

_+ GODDAMNNNN shitt! I made this chapter sooooo many times, but my shitty computer decided to be an ass and crash everytime I'm almost finished. Gahh!_

_I want to thank everyone for voting, if you did. :3 But still other people that haven't yet, please do. These are the choices :_

_NarutoXZero (VampireKnight) : 2_

_NarutoXGreen/Ga(r)y. Teehee. (Pokémon) : 3_

_NarutoXKyou (FruitsBasket) : 1_

_NarutoXDraco (HarryPotter) : 0 ( D: )_

_NarutoXMaleHarem : 2_

_NarutoXSebastian (Kuroshitsuji) : 1_

_NarutoXAlois (Kuroshitsuji) : 0 (aww I think he's hot, poor thing.)_

_Oh. A quick question…. :_

_**Should Ikuto get a second egg?**_

_And still, for any side pairings please tell (No Amu/Sakura involved please :P). _

_**Should Naruto join the Akatsuki with their new plan?**_

_Andddd - Hmmm… Should I make Pein like, Naruto's uncle? He isss an Uzumaki, so maybe?_

_Ja ne! - JL_


	8. New students, fake and real boyfriend, ?

_Uwa~! I'm finally back._

_Sorry it's been so long, I was on vacation in Germany. It was fun! ^.^_

_But while I was on vacation I made a summary for the three most voted on pairings, so from now on you can only vote for those three. The pairings are NarutoX 1. Green/Gary(Pokémon) 2. Kyou (Fruits Basket) 3. Zero(Vampire Knight)._

_Also something that I found really stupid about Shugo Chara, Ikuto is like in 'love' with Amu right, but he's 17 and she's 11-13 like, you shouldn't even follow those kids around Ikuto, just walk over to the Narutoverse._

_I will list them at the end of this chapter!_

_But let's get on with this story now~ Yay_

**Chapter Eight : New Students, fake boyfriend?**

Tobi, Sasori and Deidara walked into the school building and to the door that said : Principal. Deidara opened the door.

"Oi, un! We were told to get our uniforms and other stuff here, un." He said. "Ah. Yes, I was expecting you, but only two." He said. "Oh, I'm just a friend I will leave in a moment." Sasori said with his expression not changing at all.

"Alright, that's fine. My name is Tsukasa Amakawa." He said to them all.

"I'll get your stuff now." The now named Tsukasa said, and he walked to the back of his office where laid two uniforms plus schedules and books they need for school. When he stood in front of the three of them he handed one to the blond, that so rudely entered his office, and one to a masked boy.

"Uhm.. May I ask why you are wearing a mask?" Tsukasa asked the boy. "Hehehe! Tobi likes his mask because Tobi is a good boy! Right, Deidara-Sempaiiiii~?" The boy exclaimed enthusiastically looking at Deidara.

"Whatever Tobi, un, let's just go." He said and walked out the door with Tobi following behind.

"I apologize for their rude behavior. I am Sasori no Akasuna, I will take my leave now." He said with a bow, and left the office.

Tsukasa was left, sitting behind his desk. "Hmm.. These new kids sure are interesting. I should go check the stars tonight." He said to himself.

Outside of the office were Tobi, Sasori and Deidara talking. "Mmh.. Anyway Sasori, you better go back before Leader-Sama arrives, he won't like it if he has to stand outside. He's impatient, un." Said Deidara. "Yes. I will leave now." And he walked away, in case there were people nearby.

"Tobi, un. You know where the classroom is right?" Deidara said, they had changed in their uniforms and he was currently following Tobi who looked like he was just running around. "Of courseee Tobi knows." Tobi said while jumping up and down.

"It's right here!" He said pointing to the door they'd been standing in front of for five minutes. "God Tobi! You could've said that earlier, un!" Deidara said with a voice that said he was totally irritated. Tobi opened the door and let Deidara walk trough it first.

Inside the classroom they had heard the commotion outside, Naruto just sat there faking a surprised look at Akatsuki being in his class. Behind him Naruto heard a loud gasp.

"IT'S YOU!" The voice screeched, it was obviously a girl, and you can already guess it's Sakura. "Yeah, what of it, un, damn bitch. Trying to kill my fucking partner." Deidara mumbled the last part, not wanting anyone else to hear it.

And of course Tobi was as clueless as ever and just walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-Kunnn~! It's been such a long time, neeh, don't you think so too~!" He said while flinging himself at Naruto and hugging him, which earned him a jealous look from.. well every boy, plus a death glare from a certain person. 

"NARUTO! YOU KNOW HIM?" The pink blob once again screeched. Naruto looked at her with an emotionless face and she flinched. "Sakura, sit down." He said, more like commanded, and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy for thinking she would. But she sat down and tried to ignore his hard stare while she did so.

Naruto watched her as she sat down and then whispered something in Tobi's ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing now everyone will either think you're my boyfriend or just crazy, which you are by the way." Tobi brought his hand to where his chin would be in a thinking pose. "Tobi can be your boyfriend because Tobi is a good boy!" He whispered back, sounding pretty happy too. Naruto face palmed.

"Do whatever the hell you want." He whispered. "You still have to introduce yourself." Tobi nodded and walked up to the front of the class, showing no emotion. _'Is that guy bipolar or something?'_ Naruto thought when he suddenly noticed the person next to him staring at him, he sat next to Ikuto.

"Who was that?" He asked. '_Shit! What do I say!' _Naruto thought panicked. "Uhm… He's a.. friend! Yeah he lived in the place where I came from. Ttebayo!" Naruto told him, quickly making an excuse. "Oh.. Alright." Ikuto said.

"Hey, you want to hang out at my place after school?" He asked. '_Should I?' _He thought about it. "Yeah sure. When are you free?" He said grabbing his schedule to check when he was free. "Hmm, let me see." Ikuto said grabbing Naruto's schedule. "We have the last period together." He said. "Ok then I'll just walk with you." Naruto said with a smile, Ikuto smiled back.

"-me from Iwa, you probably haven't heard of it, it's a small town. And I'm a boy!" Deidara said glaring at some of the boys. Deidara had just finished his introduction. "Ah you can take a seat wherever it's free. You can introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Alrightyy then! Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy! Weeh~!" He said, twirling around. "Uhm.. Alright.. You can sit where you want." The teacher said.

Tobi sat down next to Deidara and got smacked on the head. "Tobi, you idiot, you just had to make a fool out of yourself didn't you, and what was that shit with Naruto, un." He said, irritated. "Tobi was just making a friend Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi said happy. "Ugh.. Whatever, un." He said.

**After school. **_(and Sasuke making a scene when he found out about Akatsuki.) _

"So shall we go?" Ikuto said grabbing his bag. "Yeah." He said, also grabbing his bag. "Let's go." And they started to walk towards the door.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around hearing his name. "Remember that we still need your answer, or he will come to get you." It was Sasori that spoke. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked him, with Ikuto standing there with questioning eyes.

"Came to pick them up, they probably forgot the way back." He said. "Ah! Sasori-Danna you're here, un!" Came another voice, also known as Deidara. "Yeah, get Tobi and we're going." Sasori said. "Yeahhh… Uhm. Bye!" Naruto said grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him away from them.

"So.. Where is your house?" He said, they had been walking for five minutes and the silence was getting to him. "Another five minutes or something." Ikuto said.

"Where do you live?" Ikuto asked him. "Uhm.. Somewhere in that direction too." He said. "With who do you live?" He asked after another couple of minutes. "I live alone." He said. "Oh, I did that back home too but our school sent groups of three with a teacher to other school and cities to study there so we live together." Naruto told him, pretty much lying.

"Oh.." It was quiet for some time, until Ikuto suddenly stopped which caused Naruto to bump into him they fell to the ground with Naruto on top of him in a position that could be called _intimate. _They both started blushing like crazy.

"U-uhm.. Ah.. I-I'm sorry!" Naruto stammered out as he got up. '_I bet I look like Hinata now.'_ He thought. "Mh.. I-it's okay, it was m-more my fault then yours.

"S-so.. Let's go inside." He said awkwardly. "Uhm, y-yeah." Naruto said and Ikuto unlocked the door and opened it and they walked in.

The house wasn't really big but it had a feeling that felt like home. Suddenly Naruto's phone started ringing, when they arrived they decided to buy phones for your information it was an iPhone. "Ah.. Sorry I gotta take this." He said. Ikuto looked at him. "Oh it's fine, go ahead." Ikuto said.

"Hello?" He said when he picked up the phone. "Naruto-kun~! It's Tobi!" The voice on the other end of the line said. "How the hell did you get my number." He spoke in a hushed tone. "Ah..etooo~ I'ts magic~ Tobi leave now.. Bye-bye!" And the connection broke.

"Well.. that was weird." He said. "But whatever. What do you want to do?" He asked the blue haired guy, who was currently playing with a ball of yarn and for some reason cat ears grew on his head. "Huh what?" The guy said. "I asked what you wanted to do." He said looking at the yarn ball. "Why do you have that?" Naruto asked.

Ikuto quickly threw away the yarn and the ears disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly. "Uhmm.. You just had a ball.. of yarn..and... cat ears" Naruto said, a bit confused about what was going on. "Whaaatt.. Nooo. That wasn't yarn. Tsss….cat ears" It stayed quiet for some time.

"Let's just play a game, ok?" Ikuto said. Naruto nodded and followed Ikuto to the room that had his gaming systems. "Uwaah! That's a big TV." He said. "I know right. Isn't it cool." Ikuto said turning on the WII. "Yeah." Naruto said and he plopped down onto the couch.

When he made a move to remove his bag something glowed. "Shit, Naruto you could've just gotten me out of your fucking bag." He heard a voice say, and it sounded suspiciously like a little furry redhead he knew. "Jeez Kurama, just go back into that friggin bag." He whispered. "NO. I'm coming out." The voice spoke firmly. A second later the little fox guy came out of his bag.

Ikuto was just finished with starting up the WII when he heard a hushed voice speaking. "Hey Naruto! Who're you tal-" He started only to stop when he saw a Chara with long red hair, fox ears and a tail with a weird outfit floating in front of Naruto. "Oh."

Back with the two guys on the couch Kurama started whispering to Naruto. "Naruto.. Psst. Can he see me? Why can he see me? Fucking shit answer me damn!" He shouted the last part. "Ee..to…. Ah.. Ikuto! This is Kyuubi, he hatched ..uhm.. some time ago..?" He said, he didn't tell him Kurama's name ooh if he did Kurama would be pissed , Kurama only tells his name when he wants too. "Oh. Nice to meet you." Ikuto said.

"YORU!" He shouted and then came in a little flying blue.. well Chara. "Kyuubi, this is Yoru he's a Chara." Kyuubi and Yoru's eyes met and sparks flew. Kyuubi got this look in his eyes, he knew that look, it was bad. "Don't fucking rape him, got it?" He whispered harshly to Kurama. "Uh.. Whatever I'll see what I can do." Kurama whispered back, and he and Yoru flew out of the room to do… Things, while Naruto glared at Kurama.

"So.. What do you wanna play?" Ikuto asked. "Uhm… Everything's fine." He said

**Later after playing some games.**

"Hey do you maybe just wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "Yeah sure." The other answered. "What do you want to see?" He asked the blonde. "Uhm.. It doesn't really matter.. you pick it." The blonde answered. He stood up and started looking for a movie.

"Hey.. Do you know the movie Road to Ninja(1)? I know it's a weird title but it's a nice movie." He asked Naruto. "No.. I don't know it. What's the movie about." Naruto asked him. "Oh.. About some ninja world where this Menma tries to take over the world." Ikuto told him. '_Wait.. What? That totally sounds like that time in _his_ world.'_ "Uhh.. Sure let's watch it." He said.

Sometime during the movie.

'MENMA! I know you fucking like me too so just .. shit!' On the screen a person who looked suspiciously like Hinata, only more rude and brutal. She was cut off by this Menma, who looks terribly much like a black haired evil version of Naruto, who kissed her.

Ikuto looked at Naruto, who was watching the movie. '_Should I?' _He asked himself. '_Ugh.. Just do it.' _He told himself.

Ikuto grabbed Naruto's chin and brought their lips closer together. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Ikuto approaching and suddenly felt Ikuto's lips on his. He sat still, shocked, not that he didn't enjoy it. Ikuto moved away, getting no response.

"Uhg.. I'm sorry, I di-" He was cut off by Naruto's lips on his, and they kissed, for real now. Naruto was shocked when he felt a tongue probing his mouth and asking for entrance, he never really had a _real _kiss, but still opened his mouth, although hesitantly. Ikuto's tongue entered his mouth and convinced his tongue to play with Ikuto's. Naruto put his hands in Ikuto's blue hair, it felt really soft, his hair. Their tongues battled for dominance until Naruto gave in and let out a moan.

When they finally parted gasping for air Ikuto asked a question. "Naruto, I want you to know that I like you, I mean really like you, but do you like me?"

"I do.. But I still think we should take this slow.. Don't you?" He answered.

"Yeah.. I think so too.. But I just wanted to know if you liked me back." Ikuto said.

Naruto gave him a smile and leaned in once again, he put his hands around Ikuto's neck while he put them around his waist, and he pressed their lips against each other again. He leaned forward so Ikuto was lying on the couch with him on top. "Ahhn~" Naruto suddenly let out a loud moan as Ikuto pulled him down so that their groins touched, while Ikuto let out a groan.

"Hahh.. Aren't we.. Nggh.. Going.. a bit.. Mnh.. too fast?" Naruto asked in between kisses and moans.

"Do.. ngg… you feel.. gh.. that we are..? Ah!" Ikuto answered with another question which ended in a moan as Naruto chose that moment to rub their crotches together once again.

"Mnn..ah.. No.. bu-!" Naruto was suddenly cut off by a loud ring… it was the phone. They both sat up… the mood completely gone.

"Well that ruined the mood." Ikuto said, and Naruto nodded as he slowly stood up from Ikuto and the couch.

"Well now that I think about it I have to go home anyway." He said, it was already 17:23 or so his phone said.

"Yeah. Let's see where Kyuubi and Yoru are." Ikuto said and he nodded.

"Aren't you going to pick up the phone?"

Ikuto suddenly stopped. "Oh.. yeah." He said and walked towards his phone.

"Hello? Ah.. yeah … no. .. uhuh.. alright.. bye." He said as he hung up.

"Well that was fast." Naruto commented as they started their search for the two Chara.

"Yeah it was my sister." He said, and Naruto made an 'o' and afterwards he nodded.

They started looking around, until they finally stopped at the last place they still had to look, Ikuto's room, and they heard suspicious sounds coming from it. "I don't even want to know what they're doing." He said. Ikuto opened the door and what they saw shocked them. 'Kyuubi' was on top of Yoru, both completely naked may I add, covered in.. Something, he didn't even want to know! "Just.. hah.. do it, nya!" A flushed Yoru spoke. "You said ..nng.. it, ok." Kurama spoke about to enter him.

"I have a feeling we should leave.." He whispered to the blushing blue haired person that sat next to him. The other person nodded and they walked away and quietly closed the door.

They walked downstairs. "Wellll… That was awkward." The blonde said. "And you just made it worse!" The other person said. "Uhm.. Sorry.. Well I have to leave now though, do you think you can just take him with you to school tomorrow?" He asked Ikuto. "Yeah, sure Naruto, though I have a feeling I'm going to be sleeping on the couch." He said with a laugh.

Naruto stood outside the door. "Bye. See you tomorrow!" Ikuto spoke with a smile. Naruto leaned in and gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye-bye!" He said with a wave, and he walked back to his house. 

_Ughhh.. Finallyyy done! YES!_

_I don't own the movie Road to Ninja. It is an amazing movie though!_

_Did you know they make CharaSuke Eu de toilette! (CharaSuke is like AU Sasuke from that movie.) It comes with an Uchiha/Sharingan pendant. Which is totally cool! I would buy it, but I can't D:. _

_I actually planned on finishing this yesterday, but it was my dad's birthday. Hehe._

_Actually the kiss and everything with Yoru and Kurama wasn't exactly in my plans, but I thought, it's been such a long time let's just give them a little bit of Yaoi, yay!_

_Here are the votes and the three on which you can still vote (btw if you voted for another pairing you can vote again!) : _

_NarutoXGreen – 4_

_NarutoXKyou – 3_

_NarutoXZero – 3 _

_The first pairing with 7 votes will be the next story! (In the next story I will put on a poll again and for example if Green won it could be. : NarutoXN (Pokemon black/white), NarutoXHugh(Pokemon Black/White 2) and the two others that aren't the next story, which would be Kyou and Zero._

_Here are the summaries…things! Woohoo._

_Naruto X Green (Pokémon.)_

_Naruto was fighting Sasuke at the VOTE when he suddenly hears a voice and disappears. When he awakens he is in the hospital, or pokecenter, and someone named Green and his grandfather, Prof. Oak, had found him in the forest. He finds out he's .. What? Nine again? And in another universe? On top of that he also has some egg, which Kurama says has some of his Chakra. When he leaves the PokeCenter he goes to live with Green and his sister, who live next to Prof. Oak's lab. Green and Naruto become best friends, but what will happen when they leave together for their Pokémon journey when they're twelve? – Yaoi…Maybee a little red/ash bash? _

_Naruto X Kyou (Fruits Basket.)_

_Naruto finds some weird portal and ends up getting sucked in. He crashes into some orange haired guy and the guy transforms into a CAT!? Kyou is confused this kid was a boy… right? Will they find out why he transforms when Naruto hugs him? When Kyou finds out Naruto has nowhere to live tough he invites him to the house where he now lives. Everyone gets along with him nicely, but when they spy on him training they want answers. Who and what is he? And where did all these foxes come from? – Yaoi _

_Naruto X Zero (Vampire Knight.)_

_Naruto's mother was a pure-blood vampire that had attended Cross Academy. Naruto is also a pure blood but his vampire side is suppressed by the Kyuubi. When he gets an invitation to attend Cross Academy his vampire side breaks loose. He and Zero are rivals or so Naruto says. But when Zero almost falls to level-E Naruto lets him drink his blood. Zero can't drink Yuuki's blood anymore after this, her blood disgusts him. But Naruto still lets him take his blood, and when they fall on each other and kiss they found out that they may have liked it more than expected. – Yaoi. Yuuki bashing. _

_That's it!_

_Now __Ja Ne! -JL_


	9. Questions and snow?

_Yo! Everyone I'm here with another chapter! Woohoo._

_Nowww… What has happened here.. Oh yes! I bought a 3DS XL version of a Pikachuuu! Yeah people, and the reason I bought it was actually just for the new pokemon generation X, Y and Z ( at least I think Z will come after this..) _

_And yesterday I went to a BBQ, but I don't really like that kind of meat, so I ate a burger at around 8PM and some bread y'know and then this morning I woke up at 9.15AM and went downstairs only to find out we didn't have any bread. So I had to wait for my mom to get it and she came back at .. what? 2.20 PM? And I was sooo hungry._

_But, butttt let's get this chapter started. Wooh!_

**Chapter Nine : Questions and snow?**

It was a peaceful sunny day, with birds flying around and two little tiny beings were just waking up in the bedroom of someone named Ikuto.

"Geh! My back's sore, nyaa~!" One of them said, it was a blue haired male with cat ears and a tail.

"Not like I can do anything about it." The other said, he was a redhead and instead of it being a cats he had fox ears and a tail.

"Eehh! But you could've been more gentle, Kyuubi nya!" The blue one screamed at the other.

"Yoru, you know you wanted it the way we did, and you asked for it." 'Kyuubi' said in a calm voice. "And call me Kurama." Yoru looked at him with a confused look. "Ah?" Kurama sighed. "Kurama is my name, Kyuubi is just a title." He said. "Oh. Alright then!" Yoru said.

"Though I wonder why you're still here, shouldn't your owner be at his home already, nya?"

"Hm.. Yes he should, maybe he just forgot." Kurama said, wondering why Naruto left him here. "Should we go downstairs?" He asked. Yoru looked around.

"Yeah, Ikuto isn't here anyway, which is weird, he usually gets up really late on Saturdays, nya." Yoru said going after Kurama out the door and downstairs. Downstairs they saw Ikuto running around the house, getting his stuff for _school._

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked the boy. "Ueh.. I woke up late, have to get ready for school." He said again running somewhere else to get a book that he forgot in that place.

"It's Saturday."He said, and Ikuto stopped in his tracks. "Wait what?" The boy said. "Did you just say it's fucking Saturday?" He screamed. "Yes, yes I did." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Fuck." Was the only word he said for a while. "Kyuubi! Do you know where Naruto lives?" He asked. "My name is Kurama, don't ask. And …. No. Maybe if you walk past it but not really, I don't really watch where we walk when we go home and to school. Why do you even want to know?" Kurama said. "I still have to return you." He said.

"Ah yes, I was wondering why I was still here." Kurama said. "Yeah, well we decided to leave you guys alone." He finished with a chuckle thinking back to that night which will forever be burned in his memories. "Oh, so you saw _that._" Kurama said with an amused smirk, will behind him Yoru squeaked and blushed.

"Yes, yes I saw that. Now I have to get changed, again." He said looking at himself, just a few minutes ago had he put on his uniform, damn. "Why nya?" Yoru asked. "We're bringing Kurama back to Naruto, maybe he'll just go to the school building so I'll walk there." He said, Yoru nodded.

After another few minutes he was dressed in his normal clothes, which consisted of a long sleeved purple hoodie, with darker purple stripes, leather black pants with a black belt.

"Let's go." He said opening the door and stepping outside. After the two followed him he closed the door, locked it and started walking in the direction of his school.

On his way there he noticed that there weren't any other people outside, which was not surprising seeing it was Saturday and early in the morning.

When he arrived he sat down on one of the benches to see if Naruto would come, he made a move for his phone but then remembered he didn't have Naruto's number. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

When he breathed out a small fog would appear. '_Hmm.. It's starting to get cold, it's already November after all.' _He sat there for a few minutes when he felt something touch his cheek, he looked upand saw it was a snowflake. He whipped away the, now, melted snow from his cheek.

"Ah! Kuramaa, look look it's snowing! Nya!" He heard Yoru say from behind him. "Yes I can see that, but it's nice isn't it? Snow is so pure." Kurama said, he didn't really understand what Kurama meant by pure but whatever.

He heard footsteps coming in his direction and he looked up. He saw Naruto walking up to him, Naruto was wearing a red jacket and black pants, also a scarf that had many different colors.

"Hey, -hah- sorry I'm late." He got out, and flopped down next to Ikuto.

"Ne, Ikuto?" He said, making him look up. "Yeah?" He said, wondering what Naruto wanted to ask him. "Actually I've been thinking.. about us. And now that I thought about it, I don't know anything about you!" He said. "So I'm going to ask you some questions, and then you can ask me!" Naruto said with a smile. "Alright then, you start."

"Hmm… What is your favorite color?" Naruto asked. "Uhm.. blue and purple I guess. What about you?" Naruto thought about it for some time. "I like the colors blue and red!" He said.

"Now for the next question… When is your birthday?" He asked him. "It's December 1. You?" Ikuto answered the question. "Ah, but you're birthday is really close! My birthday is October 10!" Naruto said.

"So do you play an instrument?" Ikuto asked him, he was interested since he did. "Ah.. No, I sing sometimes but I'm not really good at it. So do you play an instrument?" Naruto said. "I play the violin." Naruto looked surprised. "Really? That's cool!" He said.

"Now. I have a verrry important question!" Naruto said, getting Ikuto's attention. "What is it?" He asked. "What. Do you. Want for your birthday?" He asked with a smile. "EH! That was your important question?" Ikuto said, surprised. "Yeah, your birthday is pretty close y'know, so I need to know what to get you." He said.

"Eh.. I.. don't know?" …. It was quiet for awhile. "Whaat!? You don't know?" Naruto pretty much screamed in his face. "Uhm.. No? Surprise me when my birthday comes." He said. "I like surprises." Naruto stared at me for a while. "Okay! I'll definitely do that." He said.

The snow had already formed a layer on the ground by now. "Uwah that's pretty fast." He said. "Yeah I know right?" Ikuto said. They looked behind them only to see Kurama kissing Yoru. They sweatdropped and turned around. "Neh maybe we should too." Naruto suddenly said. "Too what?" Ikuto asked but was then kissed by Naruto.

It was a sweet and passionate kiss, not with tongues or anything but still sweet. When they parted Naruto asked a question. "Neh? Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked excited. "Sure." Ikuto said with a smile, and they walked to the school garden.

_Aaaand that's it already! Hehe._

wiki / File : Alice_in_Wonderland

_Imagine him wearing that hot stuff! Just remove the spaces and add the dots (Dah) ^ I don't own it._

_Uwaaahh~ I see so many hot anime guys I can pair Naruto withhh but I can't write like a hundred fics at the same times. Sometimes I just wanna clone myself and say to them 'You! Go to school, you write that and you write this. You make me some friggin food! Youu write a fic toooo!' And then I can write sooo many fics._

_Actually I just wanted to post an AN with the votes and stuff, but then I thought : I can't just update making people think it's a chapter, only to see the friggin votes for the next story! So that's the reason it's a short chapter._

_So don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing – Green, Zero or Kyou?_

_Green – 6_

_Zero – 4_

_Kyou – 3 _

_Green just needs one more vote for people who would like that fic. (I actually hope Green wins because when I started writing I made a chapter for NaruXGary though I never posted it, I'll just need to change some details and his name. :P But the others sound really fun to write so please vote for your favorite!)_

_Till the next time I decide to write something!_

_Ja ne - JL_


	10. AN Pairings Result!

**Hellloo! Everyone, FYI This is an AN.**

**Aaaand I made it to tell! **

**Green has won! I will post the chapter later today or tomorrow, but seriously I still need to make up a title….I could just call it something lame like Naruto's journey, but I want it to sound cool…. Also I was thinking about making Green and Naruto do double battles, maybe I could use that in the title… hmm. (FYI with double battle I mean : They both have three pokemon and battle Together. They could still have six each but could only use three each in battle.)**

**And seriously, I don't understand why people always nag and bitch about the new Pokémon generation, I know the series isn't as good as it was but I think the games are better, they have a good storyline and graphics, it looks so much better. But I think the fairy type sounds a bit weird, I can't wait for Sylveon though! (Fairy type eeveelution, FYI)**

**Well… Till the next chapterrr.**

**Ja ne -JL**


	11. Snowball fight! And a day with Sakura

_Heelllooo! I'm here with another chapter_

_Wow now that I think about it it's already the tenth chapter. Although some people may think I don't update really fast I know people who use two months to come up with a chapter the same length as mine, so this is my proud moment of proudness. Hohoho!... Let's just start…_

**Chapter Ten : Snowball fight! And… a day as Sakura? **

Currently it was 1:15 PM and in the school's garden where two teens, and their Chara's, making a snowman, who by this time also got a wife and they were now making the snowchildren.

"I have no idea why we're doing this, but it's fun!" One of them said with a laugh, then he got an idea and grabbed a handful of snow. He rolled it so it was a pretty big ball.

"Oi! Ikuto, check this out!" He said, and just when the other turned around he threw the snowball in his face.

Ikuto was just minding his own business when Naruto called him, he turned around only to get smacked in the face by a big ass snowball. He fell back on his ass.

"Naruto!" He said with a red face, glaring at the blonde, who was laughing his ass off.

"Ahahaha! Sorry.. It's just-Pff, ahaha, you should've seen your face." And he continued laughing. When he was, finally, done he walked up to Ikuto ,who was still sitting in the snow, and stuck out his hand. Ikuto looked at him warily before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up.

"You know I'm gonna get you for this, right?" He said. The blonde looked at him, before getting a glint in his eyes and grinning.

"HA! You can try!" He shouted before sprinting away to the other side of the garden.

"Ohohohh! You're definitely gonna get it now!" Ikuto said grabbing a handful of snow, on the other side his opponent did the same.

He stood up and threw the snowball only for it to miss when the blonde dodged it. Then he saw that Naruto was about to throw his too, so he ducked grabbed another hand of snow and threw it, this time hitting him in the face while Naruto's missed. The blonde pouted but stood up again, and threw another one.

**Somewhere else ~~~**

'_Ugh! I don't want to wake up, stupid sun.' _She thought to herself when she felt herself wake up.

'_BUT it's another chance to help Sasuke-Kun get rid of his shyness and then, he'll ask me out!' _She thought with much enthusiasm.

"Waah! It's already this late!" She said to herself after seeing the time on her clock, it read 1:23 PM.

And she rushed out of her bed and into the bathroom, where she slipped over one of the many, many things she 'forgot' to pick up from the floor.

"_Ughh.. Stupid floor, can't you see I'm in a hurry.' _And she put on her clothes in a hurry and went downstairs. She saw Sasuke-Kun sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to finish making lunch.

"Sasukee-Kunn~ Do you want to go out with me?" She asked in a flirty tone, or at least she thought it was.

"No." He said, and she deflated a bit.

'_It doesn't matter, he's just shy!' _She repeated to herself.

"Sakura, can you wake Naruto?" She heard Kakashi-Sensei say, she hesitantly said yes and walked upstairs and to Naruto-Baka's room.

"NARUTO-BAKA WAKE UP!" She 'said' to the closed door, but no answer came from it. She decided to open the door, only to see the room was empty. She was annoyed that she had been shouting to an empty room and went to stomp down the stairs again, but then she noticed something.

'_Why does Naruto-Baka have so much more stuff then meee!' _She thought to herself.

'_**I know right!? Why.. don't we just… grab.. something?' **_Inner Sakura said to her.

"Yeah.. why not?" She mumbled to herself and she stepped into the room. She looked around for a while till she saw something that interested her it was a photo of both Naruto and Sasuke, though the Naruto part didn't matter much to her, but what was so special about this photo out of many others is that Sasuke was actually smiling, which didn't happen much.

'_**Just take it you idiot! Our Sasu-Kun smiling is rare, so if it's captured in a photo we should have it, since he's ours! CHA!' **_Inner Sakura spoke to her once again.

So she decided to just take the photo. She took the photo and walked out of the room, closing it on her way out, and into hers where she put the photo on her nightstand. She stared at Sasuke-Kun's face in the picture for a while.

"Isn't he just.. perfect!" She squealed.

Then she walked out of her room and downstairs again.

"Naruto-Baka isn't in his room." she said looking at Sasuke-Kun and trying not to drool.

"Then where is he?" He said, maybe a biiitt irritated.

"I-I don't … know?" She said shyly. "But…. How about we go on a date later!" She added enthusiastically.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura, I don't like you, I won't like you and I don't want to go on a date with you!" He said, irritated to no end.

"Awhh… I know you're just shy!"

"Guys, I finished the lunch." Kakashi-Sensei said and he came in with a plate of pancakes.

'_WHY! I'm on a diet here! Why does no one make something without that much calories for me!'_

Kakashi saw Sakura looking absolutely horrified.

"Sakura." She looked up. "If you want something else you should just make it yourself."

"Oh.. Where's Naruto?" He added at the last moment.

"Sakura said he's not in his room." Sasuke told him.

"Oh yeah!.. Nevermind this.. I already know where he went, he told me last night… hmm must've slipped my mind." Kakashi finished with that eye-smile thingy he always does.

Sakura got angry at this.

"So you knew where he was! And I still had to wake him!"

"Maa maa, don't take it that way it just slipped my mind for a second." He said as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Well… Let's just eat now, ne?" He said.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke and Kakashi said and they started eating. After a whle Sakura finally went to sit down too, on the opposite site of Sasuke.

After lunch was finished Sakura pestered Sasuke for a date.

"Sakura… Why don't you just go out yourself? Get to know people." Kakashi said as he stopped her from tackling Sasuke, who fled to his room.

"Ughh.. fine, whatever." She said, annoyed at Kakashi for stopping her, she grabbed her jacked and walked to the front door and out of the house.

"Now… where to go?" She mumbled to herself.

'_**Maybe you can go looking for some hot boys and get a date! CHA!'**_

'_That's a pretty good idea me! Let's do that.'_

And off she went, just walking around looking for some boys.

She was walking close to school, when she heard some muffled voices and laughing.

"..ts.. ju…go…y…ous…" Hmm… that voice sounds kinda familiar, and she walked closer to the source.

"Y…..ure!..ou….mea…. ght… ow?" Now that voice she recognized, it was Naruto-Baka! But she still couldn't completely hear them.. and she walked a bit closer.

"Yeah.. I meant right now. Haha. So let's go?" The other voice said.

'Who's voice is that? …. Think Sakura thiiink! … AH! I know! It's Ikuto-Kun! But what is he doing with Naruto-Baka? … Maybe Ikuto will go on a date with me!' She finished with excitement and went to go to the place the boys voices came from.

"Oi, Iku-" She started, only to come to a surprising stop.

'_WHAT! What are they doing! Two boys shouldn't do that! I should be Naruto right now!' _She thought angrily when she saw what the boys were doing.

Ikuto and Naruto were standing in the snow, with Ikuto's arms around his middle and his arms around Ikuto's neck, and they were kissing passionately, she could even see some tongue!

'_OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! I got to tell Sasuke and Kakashi that Naruto is gay! And then tell him to fuck of and stay away from Ikuto with his germs.' _She shuddered at the thought that Ikuto would become.. gay! And she ran off, back to the house.

Meanwhile where Ikuto and Naruto were, they had just parted from each other's lips.

"Was that Sakura?" Naruto asked Ikuto.

"Probably, but you shouldn't think about her, let's just go back to my house now and eat some lunch.." He said and as they walked off, with their Chara's following, he took Naruto's hand in his.

**With Sakura. bleh.**

Sakura just arrived at the house and was currently banging on the door. Finally Kakashi opened.

"Ah.. Sakura.. Already back?" He asked her as she stormed into the house.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Did you know?" She screamed.

"Know what?" He said as he sat back down on the couch, with Sakura walking into the room after him.

"That… That Naruto's gayyy!" She ended in a whisper with a disgusted shudder.

Kakashi looked at her for a second. "What's wrong with being gay Sakura?" He asked her, but just as she opened her mouth someone else beat her to it.

"Who's gay?" Came the voice of the stoic Uchiha.

"Ah! Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched as she flung herself at the Uchiha. "Didn't you know? Naruto's gay." She said, after falling to the ground when Sasuke dodged her.

"How do you even know that?" He asked.

"I saw them!" She exclaimed, shivering a bit thinking back to it.

"Saw who, Sakura." Sasuke was slowly losing his cool, was Naruto with someone else!?

"He and Ikuto kissed! Isn't it horrible! Poor Ikuto-kun." She mumbled the last part to herself, but Sasuke didn't hear anything after the first few words.

'_Naruto.. and Ikuto.. kissed.. Naruto.. and .. Ikuto.' _Was all that was going through his head at the moment as he sat there, shocked.

"Sakura.. You still haven't answered my question. What is wrong about being gay Sakura?" Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura with a harsh stare.

"_Uhm.._ It's.. Just … WRONG!" She screamed out at the end.

"Sakura… I want you to know that almost everyone you know is gay." He said, and Sakura looked shocked.

"W-wait… what?"

"Me.. I am gay, it surprises me you haven't heard yet, I am in a relationship with Iruka. Kiba and Shino, which surprises me even more since they always eat each other's faces off in public. Gaara is too, I've heard he's taken an interest in Naruto… But I guess it's not going to be … Do I even have to go on?"

"W-WHAT!? What about Sasuke-Kun! He isn't gay right!?" She screeched, getting horrified even thinking about it.

"Sakura, if you had paid any attention at all you would have known that Sasuke here." He began giving a look at Sasuke who still sat there, shocked at the fact that Naruto found someone else. "Has liked Naruto for a rather long time. And I bet that if we had not gotten this mission, he would maybe even be together with Sasuke right now." He finished, and as Sasuke heard the last part he got a bit depressed.

'_What if I was a little faster? Made the first move? What if we didn't have this mission? Damn mission!' _He thought to himself.

"WHAT!? You can't mean that!" Another scream came from the pink…_person_.

"It's true. Get used to it." Kakashi said with a harsh glare. Sasuke finally stood up and went to his room, as did Sakura.

**With Naruto and Ikuto, much much later.~**

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Ikuto asked him, as he saw the time it was 11:43 PM already and Naruto had stayed at his house for lunch and dinner, which Naruto had cooked.

"Yeah sure, but where would I sleep?" He anwered, completely unaware of what was going to happen when he went back to his house.

"We can share a bed right?"

"Uhm.. Ok, that's fine!" He said.

Right now they were, once again, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn on Naruto's lap.

'_A lot sure has happened today, Naruto told me about himself, Konoha, Akatsuki and him being a … Shinobi. I still can't believe it!' _Ikuto thougt to himself about what Naruto had told him today, at first he was shocked, didn't believe him, but now he does. So in turn he told Naruto about himself, the humpty lock, his dad and Easter. But now that he thought about it…

"Ne, Naruto… Have you ever done a Chara Change?" He asked and suddenly Naruto started blushing really hard and mumbled something.

"What?" He said, not hearing what he was mumbling.

"I said .. that I have… once."

"Then show me!" He said, wondering how it would look.

"Only if you do it too!" The other said.

"Mhh.. Alright, I guess that's fair."

They called for Yoru and Kurama.

"Chara Change!" They both exclaimed.

There was a little sparkle and some poofs, and there they stood. Cat and fox. Naruto looked away, blushing furiously, with a pout on his face.

"So. It seems we got the same Chara Change, huh?" Ikuto said with a smirk. He reached out to touch one of Naruto's fox ears when Naruto suddenly remembered something and got a smirk on his face.

"So… If I pet you will you purr?" He remembered Tora would purr when you petted her ears, so maybe.

"W-what?" Ikuto exclaimed, shocked that he asked that.

Naruto touched one of his ears and started rubbing them, which in turn made him purr and curl up like a cat. He purred for awhile till he remembered what he was doing here.

"W-what are you doing!?" He shouted, his face completely red.

"Making you purr for me." Naruto said. "Oh god that sounded really wrong." And they burst out laughing.

"Meh.. Sorry." Naruto said to him.

"Should we go to bed? It's getting late." He asked.

"Yeah let's." They both dropped the Chara Change and went upstairs.

'_Wait I don't have my stuff…. Whatever I'll just sleep in my boxers.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Five minutes later they were done and laying in Ikuto's bed when Ikuto suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, you're warm." Ikuto said to him, al the while snuggling further into his side.

"Uh.. Whatever." And he wrapped his arms around him too.

And they fell asleep like that.

_Ughh.. I'm done! Finally, this was so hard to write, especially when you've just watched Lotr and the only thing you can think of is Legolas, Legolas and Pippin(He's so dumb it's just cute!) now I'm thinking about a yaoi with Naruto and Legolas, because seriously have you seen him, he's hot. Ughh! I just have soooo fucking many ideas but not enough time! Like like BAMIdea Naruto is an ANBU by the time he's 7 and goes undercover to the Academy, but then he gets picked by the god(dess, whatever) of Lotr universe to help Frodo and the others to destroy the ring(or not.) and he wakes up in the place where the elves live(Arwen and her dad Elrond) and he lives there for a few years and trains some more, till finally Frodo and everyone comes and there he goes with them instead offff…. Hmm idk? Sam? I don't really like Sammm… Or he's just an extra and they all go? Whatever, whatever, so he meets Legolas and they just feel a.. spark. During the journey they fall in love. THEEND! haha and that just popped out of my head…(And that sounded really gross.)_

_I really hate writing Sakura, she's just.. UGHH (Sorry if you're a fan but.. bleh) soooo Naruto's found out. I still have a question :_

_**Should I send Sakura back to Konoha? **__Like, she disobeys Naruto and pisses him off ^Which she can easily do with what she found out today, and she gets send back._

_Hah.. I'm sooo tired, I woke up at 6:30 AM because I wanted to see how the Pokémon Black/White series is only to see a fucking episode that still has Paul in it. And I woke up for that, gahh (though Paul is pretty cool.)!_

_Oh and FYI, do know that the updating of both fics are going slower than how it is now, because when you have two fics it takes double the time, ne?_

_And I bought this Kid Icarus Uprising game for my newwww 3DS, I just tried it out, and it's awesome! My sister bought this Zelda Ocarina of Time game for hers, it sounds like a cool game… but I already read the manga of it, so I already know how it ends and what happens and then it would just be boring._

_But… Till the next time I… write..?_

_Ja ne! - JL_


	12. Why?

Hello again everyone!

Wow… It's been pretty long since I updated this ff.

I just wanted everyone to know : my school starts again tomorrow, soooo… yeah. I don't like it . But I will update Double Battle next Sunday(atleast, I hope so). Just so you know

Hehe.. So yeah, I bought this other game called Animal Crossing New Leaf(3DS) It's really fun! :3 But I don't have any money so it's really irritating because I still have something like 300k to pay… And I wanted to get a haircut, but first I have to get this other shop, then I have to do something and theenn I'll get the shampoodle… or something.. like that! Yay! And my villagers are pretty stupid, I got only one from my dream team(Apolloooo). Does anyone play this game, I want Marshal so baddd!(but everyone else does too D: ) Just imagine him as if he were someone from an anime, and he'd be hot!

Welllll … enjoy this chapter! (This chapter may have, or may not have, a spoiler in it. But if you read a lot of fics you probably won't give a damn.

Oh yes! FYI Thisss _"No ! That's my poptart!" _is characters on TV speaking. (Hahh! I love South Park, EveryoneXCartman, anyoneee? I can't stand Style though . , srry people who like it but yeah it's not my 'style'. Derp)

**Chapter Eleven : Why?**

"Mnnnhh." A groan was heard as a blond boy rolled over on the bed, accidently dragging another boy with him.

"Gh..-Uaah!" The other boy suddenly yelled as he was suddenly besides his bed.

"Whaatt… what just.. mnn.. happened?" The blond said sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"You.. why did you?" The purple haired boy said with a tired voice. "Uaah! .. Never mind." He yawned as he looked at the other boy.

As Ikuto stood up Naruto stuck out his hands. "Help me up." Came the lazy voice of the blonde.

"…Why?" Ikuto asked the other, and Naruto used the best puppy eyes he could muster up when he was this tired. "..Alright, fine! … Jeez." Ikuto finally let out as he helped the other boy up from the floor.

"When do you have to go home?" Ikuto asked him when they were dressed and in the kitchen.

"Uhm.. around.. twelve? How late is it now?" He said hesitantly.

"Ah.. alright.. It's uhm." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's ten." He answered and the blonde nodded.

"What do you want for breakfast, if you have the stuff I can probably make it?" Naruto asked the other.

"Uhm.. Let's just make some toast and eggs, I still have to go shopping." He told the blond.

"Alright then let's make it!" He said with a big smile. He walked to the cabinets and pulled out some bread as Ikuto got the eggs from the fridge.

When they were done with the eggs and toast they put their food on two plates and they sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said, although one mumbling a bit, and they dug into their food. After finishing breakfast they decided to watch TV.

"_-ou stupid jew!" _The brown haired boy yelled at the green hat wearing boy.

"Don't you think those two are totally gay?" He said lazily as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah.. it makes it fun though." Ikuto said as he sat down next to the blond and the aforementioned blond nodded.

Underneath Ikuto, who wasn't wearing a shirt, was an, also topless, Naruto as they were making out on the couch.

"Mnah!" The blond moaned into the others mouth as Ikuto groaned when their clothed crotches, once again, rubbed against each other.

Naruto moved his hands from Ikuto's neck to his hair, feeling the smooth purple hair.

'_I wonder if it's natural?' _He thought to himself, but then blushed harder then he already did. _'Where did that thought come from!?'_

But then, just as Ikuto's hand wandered down and their legs moved, one moved to far and they fell of the couch, with yet another totally ruined mood.

"Well.. live sure has bad timing." Naruto said as he laughed it off a bit.

"Yeah. Totally." The purple haired boy said as he chuckled awkwardly and got up from the ground.

"Hey… now that I think about it. Where are Kurama and Yoru?" The blond asked him.

"I.. don't know. And I don't want to know." He said. "I'll give you my phone number and you can text your address. I'll bring him by your house later today."

"Alright." Naruto said as he put his shirt back on and got his phone from his pocket.

"Well.. Bye! See you later.. today?" He said as he walked away from Ikuto's house.

"Bye!" Ikuto said as he waved at him, then closed the door.

"Hmm.. I'll just go home now." He said with a smile as he started on his way to the house.

As he was walking he looked around and waved at some people, who smiled and waved back.

'_Much nicer than in Konoha.'_ He thought to himself, but then again the people here didn't know of Kurama.

Just as he walked into the street where he lived two people in black cloaks jumped in front of him and before he had the chance to see their faces he was knocked out.

"You brought him?" A deep voice was heard in the dark room as two figures came into the room.

"Hai, Leader-Sama." They both said as they carefully put the body on the ground.

"Then you can leave, dismissed!" The voice was heard once again and the two figures left quietly.

"Now.." He stood up from his chair and walked up to the body on the floor. "Wake up." He said as he nudged the body with his foot. "I'm not known for patience." He told the unconscious person on the floor as he gained a tick mark on his head.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed as he kicked the body hard. The body flew to the other side of the room and into a wall. The boy that was now on the other side of the room woke up and groaned.

"Damn…. What happened." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his side, it hurt, he opened his eyes and he couldn't see anything except for a pair of grey ringed eyes. _'..Wait.. eyes!? There's someone else here?'_

"Who are you!?" He screamed at the stranger. "Why did you bring me here!" He jumped up and got in a defensive stance.

'_Are there more around?' _He thought to himself as he tried to feel other chakra signature's ,he couldn't find more then the chakra of the one in front of him, which felt strangely familiar for some reason.

"Calm down. I didn't bring you here to hurt you." The deep voice of the person came from the other side of the room. He felt compelled to trust him, but as a shinobi you can't just trust weird strangers that kidnap you.

"How can I trust you." He said, a bit calmer but still in a defensive stance.

"That's right. You can't." The shadow said as he walked closer to the blond. "But certainly, you can trust your own family?" He said in a questioning tone as the blond in front of him completely froze.

"W-what? What are you talking about? The Uzumaki clan is totally wiped out!" He said in a shocked way, a bit louder at the end.

"Well… You can't really expect a person to be dead when they aren't in town." The dark figure told the blond boy.

"R-really….? Then.. what are you.. to me?" Naruto asked.. maybe a bit shyly, hoping that this man was actually part of the Uzumaki clan, thus making him his family.

"Oh?" He made a questioning tone visible in his voice. "You wish to know. What I am.. to you?" He said slowly, and after receiving a slow nod from the blue-eyed blond decided to answer his question.

"Your uncle." He said as he watched with a hint of amusement as the boy fell on the floor in shock. "Altough.. maybe not as liked as my _sister._" He mumbled afterwards to himself, spitting out the word sister.

"W-WHAT!?" Naruto shouted as he had suddenly fallen over and was now on the floor once again. Naruto waited a few minutes before he calmed down and decided to ask another question.

"Then.. what is your name?" The blond had asked him.

"My name? It's.. Uzumaki Nagato … Altough I think you know me better as Pein."(1) He said. "Or Leader-Sama." He quickly added as an afterthought.

"You? You are Akatsuki's leader!?" The blond shouted again and pointed a finger at the other's face.

"Yes. Yes that's right." He told the blond.

"But.. Why!?" The blond screamed as tears started forming, he felt weak… really weak. "Why didn't you ever come for me?"

"…I.." Nagato let out a sigh and his eyes saddened… this was going to be something to explain. _'I'll try to keep it short.'_

"I was not liked in your village… Neither would it have been save for you to come with me to Amegakure.. for it is not the safest place on earth. I had to wait.. wait for years, until I saw a chance and send Tobi for you. After that we heard of your mission. And we went to come get you." He explained to the blond, and he started to get an understanding face and he wiped his tears.

"But now I still have to get an answer from _you_. Uzumaki Naruto, will you or will you not join Akatsuki in our quest to peace?"

"I.."

_And this chapter is done again! Yay? Cliffhanger? Maybe… but you probably know the answer already… or not?_

_I don't know if I said it in this story or the other, but I stopped watching Naruto after episode 134? Whatever, after the Naruto/Sasuke fight. Why? I just don't have the time or want to watch the series with a Sasuke gone mad.(Fav Character right behind Naruto.) So I don't really know anything about this Pein/Nagato Madara/Obito/Tobi stuff. I read many fics, and in some Pein is Nagato, in others he is just one of Nagato's body's.. or w/e I only know who Tobi is and in this story Madara/Obito don't exist, they are dead, and Tobi will be a good boy! :3_

_Sorry again for the short chapter.. it's been a bit stressing with school starting again.. and my internet connection was out for weeks._

_If you have any ideas for this story or my other, just PM/review me! Cause I'm kinda stuck and can only focus on my homework ._

_I finished my first week at school and I'm going back tomorrow(been sick.)! It was horribleee we already have too much homework.. I've worked on it all day(although… I was on my phone or writing half the time…) and I'm still not finished D: . And it's all due to Monday. Blegh… but the teachers seem nice, most of them, as do my classmates!(Actually it's just the same class as last year take and put in a few.) And I think it's a record but : I have already went to the dentist, been sick for two days, and didn't go to gym class because of my leg.(It hurt… badly ._.)_

_**Naruto… Wil he join Akatsuki? Yes or no? **_

_Well I'll see you later in chapter TWELVE! ;3_

_Ja ne!- JL _


	13. Wha-? And a feelings jam?

_Alllllright people. Hehe. I'm here once again with another chapter forrrrrrr … This Story! Awww Yeahhhhh!_

_So… It's been a long time. Again. Do people even read this stil?_

_Hey… does anyone read Homestuck? It's amazing, I just started it some time ago, have some catching up to do. Karkat is definitely amazing… with everyone. Hehe. DaveKat GamKar? Meh. I'll just get on with this story now._

_WARNING : Really, REALLY OOC SASUKE._

**Chapter Twelve : Wha-?**

"_But now I still have to get an answer from you. Uzumaki Naruto, will you or will you not join Akatsuki in our quest to peace?"_

"_I.."_

Naruto stopped, hesitating for a moment, before nodding to himself.

"I'll join you." He said to the person who was, apparently, part of his family.

"Good." Nagato said, before he thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm.. We will have to start your training sometime soon."

"W-what!? Training? What training?" He asked/shouted at Nagato.

"Hm. Did they teach you anything about the Uzumaki clan at all?" He said making it more a statement then a question. "The Uzumaki clan was the holder of many rare bloodlines, so we will have to find out if you have one. Also since you have decided to join us, we will go on a training trip. It will take a while." Nagato said with a stoic face.

Naruto looked shocked. "WHAT!? When are we going to leave!? Why didn't you tell me this before!" He shouted at Nagato who still looked on with no emotion on his face.

"Two days. We will leave in two days." He said and Naruto's eyes widened even further in shock.

"TWO DAYS! THAT'S ALMOST NOTHING AT ALL!" He yelled out loud.

"If you want, we can leave now as well." Nagato said, Naruto shook his head wildly.

"NO. Nonononono. I will say goodbye to my friends first!" He said, determined. Nagato nodded at him.

"Go then." Nagato said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Naruto ran out of the door and into... another hallway.

"Well… That was… WAIT! Where… am I?" He said as he looked into the hall. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted as he kicked a wall.

"What are you doing, Naru-Chan? Tobi wonders what Naru-Chan's doing!" He suddenly heard a cheery voice from behind him.

"Ahh! Tobi! What are you doing here?" He asked the boy… man? But then mentally face-palmed, he is part of the Akatsuki, stupid. "Wait. Don't answer that. Uhm… Tobi.. I'm looking for a way out. Do you know one?" He asked him.

"Yeah, yeah Tobi knows a way out! Follow me!" The mask-wearing boy said as he ran down the hallway, Naruto following quickly behind. Tobi ran and ran and Naruto tried to keep up with him, but he really had to push, Tobi can run fast!

"Naru-Chan! Here it is." Tobi said in his ever-cheerfull voice.

"Wah! Thanks Tobi! I really owe you, I would have never come out otherwise!" He said. And Tobi gave a nod and ran back inside. "Byeeeee, Naru-Channn~ See you!"

"Alright…. So.. That. Was. Weird." Naruto said as he walked back towards his 'house'. "Why did they even have to kidnap me. Like, seriously?"

He arrived at the front door, uninterrupted this time, and rung the doorbell. "Ah! Naruto, there you are. You missed dinner." Kakashi said lazily as he popped his head trough the door.

"Okay.. too bad. WAIT WHAT!? I missed dinner!?" He half shouted. '_How long was I out?' _

"Yeah.. it's uhm.. already 8." The silver haired man said and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. That long!?

"Oh.. alright. Can I come in?" He asked his sensei, and the man nodded and opened the door.

Naruto walked in and pondered on what to do. Eventually he decided on taking a bag of chips to his room. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed the only bag laying there. As he walked into the living room he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sasuke! How're ya doing?" He asked as he plucked out some chips from the bag and popped them in his mouth. At the sound of his voice Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked up, but then remembered what he found out from Sakura. Naruto… and… Ikuto. He mumbled something that even he himself couldn't understand and watched as Naruto shrugged and walked up the stairs.

'_What's up with him?'_ He thought to himself as he saw Sasuke sulk on the couch. Well.. then he'll just go to his room with this bag of chips _alone. _Naruto quickly walked up the stairs and up to his room, swinging open the door he thought to himself.

'_Hmm… I .. forgot something about my room.. Meh.. if I can't remember it probably isn't important!' _

He plopped down on his bed with the bag of chips in one hand and put some in his mouth. Damn. Those things were tasty.

He decided to look around his room, seeing as he hasn't really brought something like that for his room. He had many photo's hanging on the wall, many, many photo's. Most of them were with his own team seven, but he had also taken some pictures with his ANBU team, which reminded him he still hadn't told Sasuke and Sakura about it, Konoha twelve and Gaara were on some of the pictures as well, Tsunade too. He looked at them, seeing them all, how old he was, what date it was, what he had been doing and why he had decided to take a photo at that moment. Then he looked at his nightstand next to his bed, there stood a photo of him and Sasuke, a few months ago, and a photo of him and Jiraiya. He really didn't need to die, especially after the change in plans. … Wait! Did he see that good!? Where is it!?

He stood up quickly, where was the photo!? It was one of his most precious ones! His best friend, his best fucking friend was in that photo and he was smiling! He never does! Who has been in his room!? He sprinted out of the door and called for his sensei. "Kakashi-Senseeiiiiiii! Where are you!?" He shouted, getting frustrated as hell.

"Ah? I'm here." A voice said, coming from the kitchen, he walked in, and Kakashi said on one of the chairs there.

"Kakashi! Do you know.. Who has been in my room today or yesterday!?" He shouted in Kakashi's face.

"Hmm.." Kakashi sat there with one hand rubbing his chin. "I.. don't.. Oh. I remember, I asked Sakura to wake you up yesterday, when I forgot that you told me you had gone with Ikuto." He finished and took a deep breath. "Wow. Long sentence."

"SAKURA!? You let that… Thing in my room!? What did she doooo!" You started whining a bit at the end, but this.. this was… horrible! Sakura! Who knows what she has done in there. He ran away and then halted.

"Wait! Where is _she_?" He asked his sensei, well not anymore but he still calls him sensei.

"I think she's in her room." The silver haired male told him. He walked a bit slower now. As he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room he saw Sasuke, sitting in the same place as he left him, still sulking. He decided that Sakura can wait, Sasuke is more important right now.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked the boy as he sat down on the couch next to him. He wasn't expecting a heartfelt explanation on how he was feeling, but a reaction would have been nice. "Hey." He nudged him before wrapping an arm around the black haired teen next to him, the aforementioned teen flinched, before relaxing in his arms. Naruto looked at the teen for a moment, then noticing a few tear tracks on his face.

"W-were you crying?" He asked the boy. Sasuke flinched again.

"Is it true?" He said, his voice cracking a bit.

"W-what is?" Naruto asked.

"Are you t-together.. with.. Ikut…o." Sasuke said, cracking up a bit more, as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Uhm… Y-yes. It i-is…" Naruto said, wondering what was wrong about it.

Suddenly the-before-unresponsive Sasuke threw his arms around his neck and buried his head in Naruto's shoulder.

"I-it's just.. I-I … Why him!? I've always been there.. Always! Why couldn't you just choose me!?" Sasuke started in a whisper, but it gradually grew into a loud shouting in Naruto's face.

"W-what? But- I had no id-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips hard against his unresponsive ones. After Sasuke realized what he was doing he let go, just as the tears started flowing.

"I- I just want someone to love as well." He whispered, as he pressed his head against Naruto's chest. Naruto sat still, shocked, did he just.. _kiss _him? He had no idea, no idea Sasuke felt that way. He felt sorry for him, really, but his heart, it's already in love with someone else. Naruto patted his back as he cried softly, sniffling a little.

"C-can I just.. just lay here for a sec?" Sasuke asked in a quiet whisper and as he felt Naruto nod, he leaned further against the boy's chest, and finally succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed.

"I hope you'll feel better." Naruto whispered, as Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Naruto fell asleep to the soft sound of Sasuke's snoring.

_Wow… The end.. of this chapter.._

_That was… kinda depressing. But yeah.._

_I'm not really in the mood for cheery things at the moment, even though I just went to Walibi… it was fun. But now I feel all sorts of sadddd. Along with another SHORT chapter. I just have no idea what to write anymoreeeee! Also sorry for it being such a long time… again. I had 6 tests this week. Is that even allowed. Jeezz. 2 last week and 4 next week. THEN FINALLY VACATION, even though it's only a week._

_Also…. Should I let Naruto tell Ikuto about the kiss? And if I do will he be okay with it?_

_And what about Sakura, and the photo?_

_Review or PM me! I'll be happy. And then there won't be such a sad Sasuke anymore, because he just had a feelings jam._

_.. Uhm.._

_Ja ne. -JL_


End file.
